Teacher's Pet
by AnyBodiHearMe
Summary: Eddward has finally became a professor at Peach Creek University. With his first day on the job he is excited until a certain red head student walked into his classroom late.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is my first kevedd fanfiction. I do hope that you guys do enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to review my story! All comments are welcomed. Positive and negative. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. I'm opened to it all. Feel free to ask me any questions on here or through my tumblr account (more preferably my tumblr). I will continue this story! I will also post further updates on my tumblr blog as well as post the story and more chapters to come. Thanks xoxo Tumblr:

Excited, excited, excited was all Eddward could think of as he finished setting up his desk in his lecture hall. He had done it. He had finally become a professor at Peach Creek University; and today was his first day on the job. All the long hours of studying had finally paid off. He finally got his dream job. Even though he was young, extremely young to be a professor he had faith in himself. Not everyday you walk into a lecture hall and discover that your professor is just about the same age as you. Hell, he was only 22. Because of his high intelligence and determination he was able to skip a few grades, and get a head start in college at the age of 15. He was proud.

Eddward contemplated on how he should write his name on the bored. _Should I write Mr. Vincent, or should I write Mr. Eddward Vincint? _Eddward thought to himself. _I don't want them to think of me as any normal teacher. I want them to think of me as an educator; one who is enthusiastic with their studies and wishes to share them with them. However, I don't want them to think of me as being to young to be a professor. Or worse, question if I know what I'm doing._

Eddward looked at the clock on the far side of the lecture hall to check what time it was. 7:45 A.M. _Only 15 minutes until my first lecture starts. Oh dear! _Eddward's heart began to race. _What have I got myself into. This is not good! I can not be nervous. I mustn't be. I can not ruin my first day here as a professor. No. Stop this Eddward; you are getting besides yourself once again. It all will be fine in time. I must keep telling myself. How my selfesteem has lowered over the years. I can do this. YOU CAN DO THIS EDDWARD VINCNET. _Eddward took a deep breath in through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. Eddward took one last look at the clock. _This is it. This is my day. _He turned back to the extended green chalk board and wrote his name on it. _Mr. Vincent. _With one last look at the bored he smiled. A huge smile, showing off his trademark gap.

Eddward walked over to the back of his lecture hall to do a once over of himself in the mirror he so kindly requested the university to install. His reason? To keep an eye on the students who choose to sit in the back. To make sure they were paying attention at all times instead of texting. How he hated technology sometimes. As he looked in the mirror he no longer saw an awkward teenage boy. He saw a young man. He was contempt with the way he looked. He was only 5'9", not that tall for a male, but not that short. He wore his regular black pants, with a pale purple sweater vest, and of course his signature black ski hat. Over the years he couldn't find himself able to part with it. It was a comfort thing for him. When ever he didn't wear his hat he felt insecure. He knew it was a silly thing to still think of, but its just been with him through a lot. He gab was still there. He never understood why his parents never got him braces, but it was to late to do something about it now. He was still very slim, only weighing about 120 pounds soaking wet. And of course, he was paler than a ghost. Him and the sun never truly got along. With one last look at the clock, _7:55 A.M., _Eddward let out a sigh. _Show time._

Eddward ventured back down towards his desk, waiting for his students to come. He looked around once more as his first students came filing in. _8:00 A.M._

Soon after everyone of his students came in he looked around. Astonished at how many students were in here. There has to be at least 80. He was shocked, but also exited. As the hall fell silent Eddward cleared his throat and looked at the students.

"Welcome." Eddward spoke loud and clearly (thanks to his little microphone he had clipped to the collar of his vest), "My name is Mr. Vincent and I will be your professor for American History through out this entire school year. I am very pleased to meet all of you and I look forward to spending the year with you. I must admit that I am very enthusiastic with learning, and I do not take education lightly. As you all will be kindly to pick up the classroom syllabus I bestowed upon each and everyone of your desk." The rustling of the papers made Eddward nervous. You could hear a pen drop in the hall. "As you can see I will be teaching American History 101. We will cover everything from the begging of American History up to todays date. I will move at a fairly fast speed, so I do advise everyone to take notes. Everything that we will cover will be on the test that we will take. If you ever have a question about any of the material I choose to teach feel free to raise your hand and ask me. If you're not comfortable with asking me amongst your fellow classmates feel free to stop by after class, or email me. My officer hours are constant. Monday through Friday. The times varies depending on the day of the week, but I am mostly open. You can almost find me in my office hear, or on campus. Please feel free to talk to me whenever you feel it necessary. I am an educator yes, but I am also a advisor here as well." Eddward to a breath and looked out towards his students. All staring at him. He felt as if he was going to pass out. _Breath Eddward, breath. You're doing a wonderful job. _"However I have one peeve-"

The door to study hall slammed right open. Due to the quietness of the classroom, everyone heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was another student, bring the classroom to a total of 81 students. The student was a male, a tall male. He had to be at least 6'0 tall. He wore cargo shorts with a red t-shirt with no sleeves. He also wore a red ball cap backwards that covered most of his red hair. The young student looked around with his dark green eyes and grinned. He continued to look around until he found an empty seat. He trotted down the row of desk until he got to the front. He sat directly in front of Eddward. Eddward looked down at the student, shocked, appalled, that someone had come into his classroom late. Who comes late to class on the first day? But for some reason Eddward couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this student. _Who are you?_

Eddward cleared his throat once more and looked around the classroom. "As I was saying before I was interrupted." He looked down at the red head who simply smiled back. "My one peeve is tardiness. I do not like it when someone is late to my class. If I am not late, neither should you." Eddward said. "I understand this is the first day of class, but don't be late." The red haired simply smiled bigger. _Who is he?_

For the rest of the class time Eddward continued to explain his classroom rules, and his expectations to his students. The class finally ended at 10:00 A.M. The students rose and collected their belongings and exited the classroom one at one. The last one that exited was the red heard. Ironic, the last one in is the last one out. Eddward looked around the classroom when he noticed a piece of paper left behind. He went and collected the piece of paper, intending to throw it out when he discovered that it was his syllabus. The red haired boy left it here, didn't even take it. _How foolish. Who is this red head. _Eddward calmly thought to himself when Eddward remembered that he was gifted a student roster with pictures of each of the students. Eddward trotted back to his desk and turned on his computer. He logged on to his grade book and scrolled down the list until he saw the red head's picture. His face turned pale white, and his blood turned cold. The name that read under the students picture was only one he could never forget.

_Kevin Barr. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi guys! It's me again. I am so happy with all the views and reviews I received! I never imagined that I would receive as many views as I did. Thank you! Once again feel free to review my story. All reviews are welcomed; good or bad. I don't mind. I would like to know what you guys liked, what you didn't like. I would also like to know what you guys want to see happen in the future of this story. If you need to contact me feel free to email me on here or through my tumblr (more preferably my tumblr) but I would always respond. My tumblr is anybodihearme the same as my name on here. I will always post updates of my story on my tumblr as well. Thanks xoxo /.

Kevin_ Barr._

That name continued to ring in Eddward's ear. Over and over again. _This has to be some kind of sick joke. _Eddward thought to himself. _This has to be a joke being played on me by God. This can not be happening to me. How, why did this happen? _Even though Eddward already knew the answer to his own question, he still had to ask it. K_evin simply applied to Peach Creek University, and got accepted. Probably on a Football Scholarship. _Eddward thought back to the days when he was in High school. He remembered Kevin being the captain of the football team, and being quite good at the sport, as he was told. Eddward was never really to into sports, he never went to a game. His body wasn't built for being a sports fanatic, so he chose to avoid sports at all costs. Eddward sat their at his desk and continued to stare at Kevin's student I.D. picture on his computer for what could of been hours. years could of passed, and Eddward wouldn't even been aware of the change. Eddward looked up at the clock on the wall to check what time it was. 10:32 A.M. _Oh dear has it been that long? This is unacceptable. I'm wasting precious time._

Eddward leaned back in his chair and decide to work on his lessons plan for the week. Even though he knew they were already completed and approved by the Universities Board of Education, he couldn't resist double checking. As Eddward continued to look over his plans, memories from his adolescent years crept back in. Unwelcomed. Eddward remembered how his High school life was. He was bullied. He remembered when he and Kevin both entered Peach Creek High together. Due to Eddward's intelligence and succeeding the course work exponentially, he was promoted from a Freshman to a Senior in one year. Eddward was excited that he was able to get ahead than everyone, else. However, because Peach Creek High was a relatively small school word got out quickly. Within a few days students from every grade level was hunting Eddward down asking him for help on their studies. Eddward never minded helping anyone with their studies, he actually enjoyed, he only disliked helping a select few. The Football team. Every Monday after school, the football team would hunt Eddward down and drag him to the locker room for a "talk." Once in the locker room they would shove him up against the locker and the whole team would give him their school work for the whole week. They all expected the work to be done by Friday to be turned in. They would also make sure that the scores never went above a B average for some of the players, as if not to raise suspicion of their actions. If Eddward unfortunately didn't complete all of the assignments by Friday, he would be punished by the team. He would be beat up physically, mentally, and even verbally. Sometimes they would stuff him in the locker for the weekend to be found by the janitor early Monday morning. It became such a pattern that the janitor would even stay late on Friday to make sure Eddward wasn't in the locker. Through all of the commotion that happened to him, he couldn't specifically place where Kevin was. Even if he wasn't present, he knew what was going on. Don't be a bystander in someone being bullied. You're just as guilty as the ones that are doing the bullying.

Eddward shook his head, as if to erase the unpleasant thoughts form his head. Suppressing the memories once again. _This is not the time for that. _Eddward thought. _That was High school, this is college. Everything has changed. I'm not going to be bullied like I was in High school. People change. Who knows, Kevin could have changed too. I am going to handle this situation as the mature adult that I am. I am going to educate my students as I should, I will not be afraid, and that is the end of it. _Eddward told himself. With that Eddward began to work on his lessons plans, checking them over. Due to Eddward only having one class on Monday, he choose his officer hours to be from 10 A.M. to 3 P.M. He had no problem with it what so ever. He figured the more time he has, the more material he could cover with the student(s) that needed assistance with their studies. Eddward read over his plans enthusiastically. Making footnotes as he went. He even decided to make a few changes, by adding in topics to discuss with his classes when they had spare time. Eddward then found himself ordering some history books for his students. Thankfully of the Universities abundant History Department budget he was able to get the best of the best. He then decides to do a little decoration of the hall by adding a timeline of events that happened through history around the room. Once he completed he decorations he sat at his computer once again.

He gave one more glance at Kevin's picture and closed the looked up the clock on the wall to check what time it was. 3:11 P.M. Time to go home. Eddward collected his belongs from his desk and quickly made two copies to his lesson plan. Due to the Universities regulations any changes must be notified to the Bored of Education before they are implemented. Eddward grabbed his copies and sealed one in an orange envelope addressed the Education hall, and was out the door. He locked up his hall and continued to the Education hall.

He decided to drop off the copy of his updated lesson plan through their drop box that was checked every hour, and grab a cup of coffee on his way home. Eddward enjoyed the campus. He loved how it held a traditional campus feel to him. With the wide space, with the various shops that it held on every corner. His favorite season was Fall. He enjoyed the changing of the seasons, especially the trees changing color. He loved the way the leaves feel and changed color, making the sky look like fire. Even though it was early September, it was ironically warm outside. Some people even still wore shorts. How they weren't concerned about their health Eddward would never understand. As Eddward walked he clung to his sweater vest lightly, and even adjusted his messenger bag as he walk. Once he reached the Education Hall he dropped his lesson plans in the drop box and off to the coffee shop he was. He walked with a spring to his step. He saw some students here and there, but most of them were jogging, some running, to get to class on time. _Being on time is of the essence. _Eddward chuckled to himself.

Eddward entered the coffee shop and was greeted by the regular employee there. He believed her name to be Clarissa. She was quite familiar with Eddward and already knew what he came for the minute he walked through the door. She quickly rung him up, he paid, and he was out the door just like that. Eddward decided to go home. Due to the University being vary in touch with its professors, especially Eddward for him being so young, they provided them with their own apartments, of course not rent free. Eddward lived on campus but on the far secluded end through the woods. A few years ago the campus inherited an extra amount of land on the far east side of the campus that was never used. Due to their increase of professors they decided to convert the vacant land in to apartment buildings strictly for the professors, away from the students. To get to the apartments one must walk across the campus and through a path carved out of the woods that surrounded the University. The walk wasn't to far, probably a 20 minute walk at the most. Eddward didn't mind walking through the path, even though it was the only way, but because it was graciously lighted with bright lights and security cameras for the safety of the professors. Lucky for Eddward he didn't have to travel the path to late in the evening. When he left it would still relatively be light outside.

As Eddward walked towards the path's entrance he passed the football field. As he walked by he couldn't shake the feeling as if someone had their eyes on him. Like he could feel someone's stare burning into the back of his head. He glanced up to be meet by a pair of dark green eyes. _Kevin._ Kevin was staring at Eddward walked by. Kevin was on the football field for practice. How ridiculous of Eddward to forget that fall was the past time for the football season. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. Kevin giving a trade mark half smile. Kevin was deep in thought until he was interrupted by the coach.

"Mr. Barr!" Screamed the coach. "Looks like someone wants to run a few extra laps tonight! Get your head out of the clouds and throw the ball before I throw you!" He shouted with a blow of his whistle to make his statement final. Kevin's eyes broke away from Eddward's and he through the ball. Resuming practice. A blush slowly crossed Eddward's cheek, burning hot form embarrassment Eddward assumed. His stomach got a tight feeling, like he was on a rollercoaster when you get to the top before you drop down. Eddward walked faster.

When he got across the football field Eddward synced that someone was staring at him again, but he didn't dare turn around.

"Mr. BARR I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF ONCE MORE YOUR ASS IS MINE! NOW THROW THAT DAMN BALL!" _Oh dear! _Eddward's mind screamed at him, but he just walked faster. Finally at the path towards the professor's apartments he walked home. The path was quite calming. You could hear the sounds of the birds, and the nearby river. It was a pleasant sound. Sometimes if you were lucky, you could catch a glace of a dear. It was a rare sighting here, but they did inhabit these woods. Twenty minutes later, Eddward finally exited the path and was insight of the apartments. He treaded towards his apartment on the far side of the land. Nice and secluded from everyone else. Just the way he liked it. Eddward enjoyed his privacy. Apartment number 707. For some reason Eddward didn't believe there were that many apartments for the professors in this University, but who knows. He decided that one day he would count. He walked up to his door, pulled out his key, and unlocked the door.

He entered his apartment immediately taking off his shoes. _Filthy, filthy, filthy. _Was all Eddward could think of. He was a clean freak to the heart. He'd rather be clean than dirty. His apartment was quite large for one person. With one bedroom and a full bath. He loved the way his apartment was designed though. He loved how when he walked into the living room it was very spacious. His couch sat in the middle in front of his fire place with his flat screen bolted to the wall. He never used his T.V., only to play music through his DVD player. But he did use his fireplace whenever he can, he loved the smell of burning wood. He was a creep like that. He also enjoyed how his kitchen was up to date with modern technology. With marble countertops and Oak wood floors. He hated how fake hard wood floors look after a while, especially when they bubble when you spill water on it. Unlike Oak wood floors it always kept a beautiful glow, and never bubble unless you didn't take care of it. Eddward ventured into his bedroom. The one place he loved the most of his apartment. His far wall of his bedroom was a glass wall. He was able to look out and see majority of the campus, and even the river. It was a wonderful site, especially in the Fall. All the colors blending in. Magnificent. Breathless. God like. Eddward checked his bedside clock 4:00 P.M. It was clearly to early for him to go to sleep, so he decided to read a book. He grabbed a book off of his bookshelf he requested to be installed in his apartment, and continued on to his living room. He sat on his couch and began to read. Halfway through The Catcher In The Rye by J.D. Salinger, an all time favorite of his, he discovered that he wasn't able to concentrate on the story.

His mind continued to ventured back to his moment with Kevin. When their eyes locked gases for that brief moment. He memorized Kevin's face into his brain, and he wasn't able to erase that image from his mind. Kevin's hard dark green eyes, and his red hair hidden by his signature red hat, and those freckles on his cheek. _Stop! What am I thinking? This is ludicrous. Another male shouldn't be on my mind, especially my childhood tormentor. _Eddward stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. He ransacked his fridge for food, and he discovered a salad he had stored in the back. He sat at his kitchen bar and ate his salad drinking water. He glanced at the stove and discovered that it was already 9:10 P.M. _Time really does fly when you're distracted. _Eddward shook his head and washed his dishes. He went the bathroom and took a quick shower. He also loved his bathroom which was up to date electronically with marble floors and a glass door shower. After he finished his shower he dried off and walked to his room in nothing but he pajama pants.

His body wasn't as built but it didn't bother him. His paleness was okay; he had got use to it over the years. He closed the curtains to his glass wall, and curled into his king size bed. Hey he loved the room of his bed. It was a king size or a twin size. The choose was obvious. Eddward always went to sleep early to keep his sleeping schedule on point. _Eight hours of sleep is necessary for the body to perform correctly. _On that thought he curled up under his covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

As Eddward feel asleep, a certain red head's face crept back into his mind. Eddward soon was off to dream about _him._

_Kevin, _Eddward muttered in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey beauties 3 It's me again. As I promised here is chapter three delivered on your doorstep. I appreciate all of the favorites and follows I have received thus far, it makes my heart swell! Also thank you for all of the reviews I have received, they make me extremely happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to review the story. All reviews are welcomed; positive and negative. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. What you'd like to see happen in the future of this story! If you need to contact me feel free to email me on here or on my tumblr (more preferably my tumblr but I will always respond). My tumblr is anybodihearme . No spaces. It is the same as my screen name on here. I will always post updates of the story on my tumblr as well as a copy of the story itself. Thank you. Until next time xoxo.

Eddward rolled over in bed. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. All night he continued to wake and discover his thoughts in a different place. He kept discovering himself thinking about the red head, Kevin. No matter what he did, his mind always came back to him. It was quite frustrating, but Eddward didn't let it get to him. As he layed in bed, he rolled over to look at the time. 5:30 A.M. With a soft sign he got out of bed. _No point in trying to go back to sleep. _Eddward thought. _Besides, the early bird gets the worm, and I do intend on being that bird. Time to start my day teaching. _Eddward grinned. He liked the sound of that. He trotted to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. Not being able to decide, he simply went with some fruit and toast. He popped the toast in the oven and waited paitently for it to get done. When the toast was done he buttered it, bringing up some good memories.

_Buttered toast. Oh how I do miss them. I must call Ed and Eddy and talk to them, it has been to long since we last talked. I do hope they are doing quite well. I miss my friends. _Eddward thought to himself. Being a professor was good, but sometimes it got lonely. Many of the professors kept to themselves, not being a bothered to Eddward, but he didn't like being alone all of the time. He hasn't been out since he got here, and wish he could go out more with friends, but all his friends are back in the cul-de-sac. How we felt so alone sometimes. A sad feeling crept its way into Eddward's chest.

Brushing off those thoughts, Eddward sat down at his kitchen table and checked his email as he ate. He was thrilled to have received an email from the Education Hall about approving his lesson plans changes. While checking the rest of his email Eddward heard a thump at his front door. Startled, he went to check out what the noise was. He felt silly after discovering that it was the Universities newspaper being delivered to his apartment. He retrieved the paper and went back to his table. Eddward skimmed the paper until he stopped at a certain heading that caught his eye.

_Kevin Barr. Will he be able to lead us to victory, or will he fails us all?_

Intrigued with the harshness of the title, Eddward continued to read.

_Kevin Barr, star of the football team, will he be able to lead the team to the championships or will he fail? According to an inside scope, the Education Hall is changing their athletic qualifications that might affect the whole team, especially Kevin. According to our scope, for any student that wishes to partake in a sport must maintain a 3.0 GPA, meaning that they hgave to have a minimul of a C average. With common knowledge, majority of the football team was granted acceptance into the University based on the athletic abilituies, not their academic abilities. But will that be enough for them to play? With progress reports coming up who will be put on probation, who will be cut? Will the star player be cut. It to is a well known fact that Kevin maintained a D average throughout his High School days, but that won't cut the cake here. Will he be able to be academically smart to lead us to victory? Will we win? In all due time we will find out._

Eddward stared at the paper astonished. He never was interested in football, or any other sport to be blunt, but he hoped Kevin wouldn't be kicked off of the team due to his grades. _However, education becomes before anything. _On that note, Eddward got from his table and decided to get ready for the day.

After all preparations were made, Eddward stood at his front door ready to go. With a quick look in the mirror to make sure his tie was straight, and his ski hat sat just right, he left out of the door on his way towards his hall. When Eddward exited the path, he took a little detour to the coffee shop to grab him something warm to drink. The weather called for a dramastic change in the temperature today. Low 60s and maybe in the 70s if they got lucky. Due to him being a frequent customer, the cashier rung up his order before he was even at the register. As he payed for his coffee, he turned to exit the shop when he froze. Eddward's light green eyes were met by those dark green eyes. Standing in front of him was the red head, _Kevin._

Eddward gasped not being able to do much more. He looked at the taller male. He studied how his dark green eyes were casted in the shadows made by his red hair, hid by his red baseball cap. He was amazed by how his cheek bones were so high, with the freckles that always sat there. He studied how tall he was and muscular. How his arms were buff, but not to buff. He was amazed by how the male was built.

_Handsome._

The only word that Eddward was able to think off with his vast vocabulary. He blushed.

Those dark green eyes stared back at Eddward's soft green ones. They studied how his eyes played every emotion that the shorter male thought of. He studied how small, and pale he was. He studied his face and how kind it showed him to be. He looked up at his ski hat that he wore since forver. He looked over the male, and a strange emotion played in the pit of his stomach.

_Incredable._

The only word Kevin was able to think off.

Eddward turned and exited the coffee shoip as quickly as he could. The only thing he was able to hear was Kevin's voice in the background of his ringing ears. _"Um let me get a coffe, black." _Eddward walked fast with his coffee, and didn't stop until he reached his hall. Finally, safe inside he slumped down in his chair and let out a long needed breath. Eddward wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath since he left the coffee shop, and almost passed out on the floor.

_What was that just now. What was that back there in the shop? _Eddward thought to himself. Growing frustrated because he wasn't able to place what feelings he was expierincing. Eddward chugged some of his coffee, regretting it as soon as he did. The burining sensation is his throat making him gasp for air. Eddward sat at his desk for a little while until he figured he better start getting class together. With two three hour classes today, Eddward knew it was going to be a long day.

After long hours of teaching the colonlization of America, Eddward sat at his desk reviewing work sheets he had the class due. Astonished with some of the students work, not as much as others, he opened his portal and started entering some grades. Thinking about grades, he couldn't help himself but think about Kevin. To ease his thoughts, Eddward looked Kevin up on the portal and looked at his scheduale. Eddward discovered that he only has Kevin three times a week; Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. All of them being the first class of the day except for Wednesday, it being the last.

Eddward shook his head, and closed the portal of Kevin and continued to do his grades. When he finished most his grades, he discovered the time to be 8:31 A.M. He got up from his desk and collected his belongs leaving his hall. _Until tomorrow. _Eddward smiled and left the hall.

On his journey home, Eddward had to cross the football field to get to the path. As he was crossing he could hear the commotion of the football team running drills.

"LETS GO! DO YOU CALL THAT RUNNING! I CAN RUN FASTER THAN THAT! STOP BEING LAZY YOU PANSIES!" The coach screamed at the team. The coach happened to catch Eddward's eye and wave. "HELLO PROFESOR VICENT. HOW ARE YOU?" The coached yelled through the megaphone he had, and waved Eddward over. It was well known that the coach liked all of the professors on campus, even going out of his way to speak to them whenever he can. He was also quite fascinated with the values of education. Eddward walked over to the coach and shook his hand. "How do you do my boy?" The coach asked.

"I'm doing quite well coach, thank you for asking. How are you sir?" Eddward asked the coach.

"As you know, getting my boys ready for the games coming up. I do hope to see you at the first game. You will be attending correct, all of the faculty does it is a tradition to do so." The coach inquired. With a look back at the field, the coach made a groaning noise in his throat. "Hold on. STOP BEING LAZY. YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYONE HERE RIGHT NOW. FIVE MINUTE BREAK WHILE I TALK. LETS GO!." The team rushed over to the coach and sat astrayed around Eddward and the coach.

The football team eyed Eddward as if he was a glass of ice water. He met with all of the eyes, especially the dark green ones. "I know he isn't trying to join the team coach, this student is so slim!" One of the players said loudly, acquiring so chuckes from his fellow team mates. Eddward looked up noticing that they were talking about him, and he chuckled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The coach yelled at the player, resulting in the rest of the team to be quite. "I will not let anyone disrespect this man. This is not a student. He is a professor hear, and some of you should know you take his class. Now watch your tongue when you speak to him." All of the players looked at Eddward astonished that he was a professor. Some of them muttering and discussing on how young he looked. "Now Mr. Vincent, I do hope to see you at the game as I was saying."

"Oh of course I will be in attendance for the team. I do not desire to ruin any traditions that could possibly negativity affect the team. I wish the best for all of them." Eddward smiled. Even though he wasn't planning on going to their first game, but now he had to.

"Wonderful!" The coach screamed with a laugh. "Ah you do talk like a professor, even at your young age. Your parents must be proud."

"Ah they are."

"Wonderful, what do you specialize in here?" He asked.

"I teach American History. However I do specialize in various topics that I wish to teach in the future."

"Like?" Asked the coach.

"French, Japanese, all of the Sciences, mathematic, music, psychology, and theology." Eddward said confidently.

"Well aren't you a walking encyclopedia." The coach joked. "Well it was nice talking to you, but I don't want to hold you up anymore than I already have. I know your probably have papers to grade and assighnments. Until nect time Professor Vincent." The coach shook Eddward's hand once more and turned towards the team. "LETS GO MOVE IT 10 LAPS!" The team jumped up and ran off on the field.

As Eddward walked off the football field he couldn't breath right. The whole entire time Kevin was stairing at him with those dark green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my beauties! It's me again. Surprise, here is chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got stuck at the end, not knowing how I should of ended this chapter, however I ended it like this ;) Like always, feel free to review my story. All reviews are welcomed; good or bad. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Tell me what you would like to see in the future of this story. If you want to contact me for anything feel free to email me on here or on my tumblr (more preferably my tumblr however I will always respond). My tumblr is anybodihearme . No spaces, it is the same as my screen name on here. I will post updates of the story on my tumblr, as well as a copy of the chapter itself. Thank you guys for all of the kind and inspiring reviews I have received on here, as well as my tumblr. They make me extremely happy to know that you guys love this story and encourage me to continue writing it, and writing period. You guys inspire me. Thank you, until next time xoxo.

For the next two weeks Eddward finally felt content with being a professor. He had finally got over his nerves, and stopped sweating bullets everytime he spoke through his microphone. He was thrilled with his students; especially their papers. He enjoyed reading them all, and appreachiating their thoughts on certain subjects. He did his best to answer everyone's questions to the best of his ability when asked. He was doing a fantastic job if you asked him.

Fall has finally settled in on the campus. The temperature has dropped tremendously outside, and the days have grown shorter. Students no longer wore shorts and a t-shirt, they wore jeans and a sweater. Eddward was happy with the way it felt. It made him smile. The campus had a different feel to it now. The students were happier, they were excited. Excited for the first football game of the season, that so happened to be scheduled for this Friday. As Eddward had promised, he would be in attendance to the game even though he didn't want to. Even though he dreded going, a little part of him wanted to go. To go and see the red head in action. He wanted to see _Kevin._

Eddward sat at his desk reviewing some assaighnments. Writing little notes here and there on the papers; making corrections. Eddward had discovered that he lied to his students, telling them that he had only one peeve. He now discovered he had two. He couldn't understand how students in college forget to dot their "I's". It drove him insane. Mistaking the little line as a lower case "l" made him run up a wall. But he got over it.

Eddward was deep in thought reading a student's paper, when he was disrupted by a loud knock at his hall door. He looked up to be astonished that it was the coach. The coach waved at Eddward and enetered the hall. Trotting down the stairs he looked around the room, astonished by the lovely decorations put up. It reminded him of High School.

"How do you do today Professor Vincent?" The coach asked him extending a hand for a shake.

"I am doing quite wonderful, Coach. How are you?" Eddward answered extending his hand returning the coach's shake. The coach leaned on Eddward's desk being quite careful not to disturd anything. He could see that Eddward was a neat freak, due to his neat and organized desk.

"I am quite well myself sir." The coach grinned and looked around the room. Awkward silence fell between the two. Edddward knew what the coach came for. He knew he would be blessed with a visit from him within the week, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. Eddward choose not to say anything though, he sat there quietly waiting for the coach to speak. While he waited he graded some more papers. He had nothing but all the time in the world. The coach fiddled with his fingers for what seemed like twenty minutes until he finally spoke up. "I think you and I know what I came for." The coach inquired.

"I do now?" Eddward asked, trying to play it off.

"You submitted your grades today, well progress reports. I know you did, all the faculty had to by 9:00 this morning."

"I did. They were printed and sent out to the students, and to those who needed a copy of certain students grades." Eddward answered matter of factly.

"I know I received all of my teams grades. All of them are doing quite well, except one." The coach said eyeing Eddward.

"Kevin Barr. He's the exception." Eddward said. Never looking away from his grading, he finally did to meet the coach's eye. The locked gazes for a minute until the coach cleared his throat and spoke up.

"He's failing, why?"

"Techinically because his grades averaged out to a relativetly low D. That's why he's failing." Eddward said.

"I know that." The coached growled at Eddward.

"Now, now, calm down." Eddward said, holding his hands up in front of him. "He is failing my class because I barely receive any work from him. He never participats in class, or in group projects. He comes in, he sits, he listens, and he leaves. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. I as a professor can only do so much. I can only grade a student based off of what I receive from them. So if I revieve the bare minium, I can only grade the bare minum." Eddward said back, not appreaciating the coach's tone with him.

"I know that. Can't you do something about this?" The coach asked.

"If you're suggesting bending the rules so he can pass. No, I can not." Eddward said. "If your player wishes to pass he needs to do some work. If he doesn't understand the material, that's one thing. I have office hours everyday. Majority of the time I'm here." Eddward said.

"Exactly, I was hoping you would say that." The coach smiled. "I spoke with Kevin about this manner earlier in the day. I told him that the Education Hall has put him on probation because of his one D. I informed him that if he wants to play for the rest of the season, that this grade needs to go up, and stay up. I told him that he has mandatory tutoring after class today. I told him to speak to you on what he can do to bring his grade up, and the times you can tutor." The coach was happy now, playing with Eddward's ruler. _How fascinating. _

"That is fine with me, but he must be corporative. I will not do his work for him. He has to put in an effort to at least wanting to pass." Eddward said sighing.

"WONDERFUL!" The coach exclaimed, picking up the skinny male and hugging him. "You are a true life saver. I do trust he will past, especially with a genius professor as yourself." The coach put Eddward down and handed him his ruler. "Thank you." And with that the coach left the hall. Barely letting Eddward return a you're welcome.

Eddward sat at his desk. Slowly realizing what he just did. Now he would be forced to talk, interact, with Kevin. This time he can't simply run away like he did in the coffee shop. He can't go anywhere. He felt cornored. With today being Wednesday, Eddward had Kevin in his last class. He looked at the clock, 4:50 P.M. With only ten minutes to spare before his last class, Eddward ran and got him some more coffee. The whole time wondering what was in store for him. _This is going to be a long evening. _

As Eddward taught his last class for the day he couldn't avoid Kevin's eyes. Every time he spoke, he could feel Kevin's gaze on him. Watching his every movement. Every word he said was analyzed by Kevin's eyes. It seemed as if the class would never end. Eddward finally gave the students time to read their chapters he had assighned on Monday. Giving him time to think. He sat at his desk and unconsciously did some work, or attempted to. The hall was so quite. Eddward feared that all the students could be able to hear him breath. His ragged breaths sounding loud to him. _Why must I be out of breath. _Eddward wounder to himself. _I don't know what has become over me these past few weeks. I must be going insane. This is not good. Not good at all. _Eddward sat thinking to himself. He was lost deep in thought when he heard someone clearing their throat. Being pulled back into reality Eddward had noticed that the hall was completely empty, except for one student.

_Kevin._

He stood in front of Eddward's desk staring at him. He had his hands in his back pocket, looking down at his shoes. He wore a simple black cardigan with some black pants. _Breath taking. _All of the air in Eddward's lungs seemed to have dissipated all at once. He felt himself gasping for air. He was lost for words. This never happened to him. He didn't know what to do. _Get yourself together Eddward. You're the professor, he needs your help. Not the other way around. _Eddward cursed at himself. He simply smiled, trying to look human once more.

_"_Hello Mr. Barr." Smooth.

"Sup." Kevin said. Silence. _Well that went well, now didn't it. _

"How can I be of assistance to you this evening." Eddward asked faking a smile. Kevin stared at Eddward for a moment. _Cute, he's nervous. _Kevin though to himself. _He's always been cute. Since grammar school. _Shaking his head Kevin spoke.

"I need to pass this class. Coach told me to come talk to you, so here I am." Kevin said taking his hands out of his pockets and fanning at himself for dramatic effect.

"Then speak." Eddward inquired. Cocking his eyebrow.

"I need your help. I don't understand history, in fact I hate it. Why should I have to learn about some dead guys. So what their dead, they did some cool shit in the pass, and what. It's not interesting to me, I can't focus." Kevin spattered at Eddward. Eddward took it all in. Debating on how he should answer.

"It seems like you need a different approach to learning. A study was conducted some time back showing that the students intake of information vary on the ways it is presented to them. Perhaps history may be boring to you, but wht if you took a different approach in trying to learn it. It can be quite interesting once you really start understanding it." Eddward spoke.

"Then do that." Kevin said.

"It's not me that has to. It's you. I have no problem with giving you extra study lessons after class and helping you understand the information. It all depends on how dedicated you are to learing it." Eddward spoke. Kevin watched him with that grin of his. It made Eddward's heart flutter. "I don't want to waste my time on trying to help someone. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

"That's the way the saying goes. So help me, I want to be helped. I want to pass. I want to play football. We can start now if your not busy. I don't have anything to do." Kevin said.

"That seems perfect. I am available everyday after class. I will look at your class scheduales and determine what times I would like you to stop by, is that okay?" Eddward asked.

"Whatever let's just start." Eddward directed Kevin over to the far side of the hall towards a table where they both can sit.

Kevin sat at the table waiting for Eddward to bring over some supplies. Kevin eyed Eddward. _How the hell did this happen? How did he become a professor out of all people. I knew he was smart, but damn this smart. This some bullshit I swear. I wonder what college he went to. He must be lonely here, I can see it in his eyes. _Kevin shook his head. _I wish I could do something to help him. _Eddward sat directly next to Kevin with what seemed like thousands of books next to him.

"Were going to start from the beginning, and work our way through it slowly." Eddward explained. "Please let me know if I could do anything to further help you." Eddward looked at Kevin, and their gazes locked. Kevin stared into Eddwards eye, refusing to let go. _Is he okay? _Kevin cleared his throat, and with a nod they begain their studies.

"Wait, wait, wait! Slow down you're going to damn fast." Kevin roared. They were looking at a map of the world. They were both stading up hovering over the table. "So they crossed over the North Alantic Ocean to get all the way here; America." Kevin directred with his finger.

"The new world, but essentially yes." Eddward smiled. Happy on how fast Kevin was catching on.

"They came here because they didn't like - they heard it was all good and what not. Then when they got here they felt stupid because there wasn't shit here." Kevin said bluntly.

"Well yes, in your terms that is what happened." Eddward said, shaking his head at Kevin's choice of words. Eddward reached forward to show Kevin the exact route they took when he suddenly lost his balance, falling forward. Eddward prepared himself for hitting the table when two pairs of arms reached out to stop him from falling.

Kevin reached out and grabbed Eddward, stopping his fall. Kevin held Eddward in a hugging embrace. His arms were around Eddward, one on the small of his back the other on his shoulder. Their faces were inches apart. Kevin had leaned forward so he could grab Eddward with more force, leaving no space between them. They were so close, air couldn't even pass through them. They both stopped breathing. It seemed like time had stopped, just for them, just for this moment. Kevin looked into Eddward's eyes, answering all of his questions with his eyes; bright green and dark green. Eddward blushed. All of his blood in his body rushing to his face. Unable to hide the blush Eddward was shocked, he couldn't move. His arms rested on Kevin's biceps; feeling every muscle that existed there. He liked the way they felt. He liked the way Kevin smelled. He wore a light cologne. It was a nice smell, not to overpowering like some guys wear theirs.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for catching me Mr. Barr. You can let me go now." Eddward said breathlessly. Kevin didn't quite want to let go of the smaller male. He liked the way were. It was as if Eddward was formed to fit into him. He let Eddward go, making sure he was stable on his feet.

"You can call me Kevin, you know. You act as if you don't know me. We did grow up in the same caldesac. You lived across the street from me. I believe we passed first name basis long ago." Kevin said.

"That is true, but this is different. We are no longer the children in the culdesac, we are adults. Me and you, we play different parts." Eddward said fixing his hat. _Thank god it didn't fall off, that would of been quite embarrassing. _

_"_I would like it if you would call me Kevin. Makes me feel like were on the same level." Kevin said.

"Well Ke-" Eddward looked at the clock. "Oh my, is it really that late? It can't be nine already." To Eddward's amazement he and Kevin had been studying for two whole hours. "We must get going Mr. Barr, it is quite late and dark out." Eddward informed Kevin. With that, Kevin nodded and helped Eddward put the books back on the shelf, and he gathered his things as well as Eddward.

"Thank you for the help tonight." Kevin told Eddward handing him his belongings as they walked out of the hall.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Barr." Eddward said as he locked the door to the hall. Noticing how chilly it was outside he shivered. Eddward turned to be met by Kevin's dark green eyes. No matter how many times their eyes met, Eddward never could get use to it. Hell It's been two weeks, not counting their childhood. "Please have a safe journey going home." Kevin nodded with Eddward. Eddward quickly turned and walked down the path leaving Kevin behind. Kevin stared at Eddward as he walked away. He watched the smaller male until he dissapered in the dark.

_He just doesn't know._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys. I know I haven't published a new chapter in days and I am terribly sorry! I've just had so many cases to deal with this last week that I only had enough spare time to sleep. However, here is the newest chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. As always feel free to review my story. All reviews are welcomed; positive and negative. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. What you would like to see in the future of this story. If you need to contact me for anything feel free to email me on here or on my tumblr (more preferably my tumblr but I will always respond). My tumblr is anybodihearme . No spaces. It is the same as my name on here. Until next time xoxo.

Eddward sat at his desk going over some papers. It was getting late in the evening, but Eddward was determined to finish grading the papers. It was Friday, the big day. The first football game of the season. Everyone was excited; the campus was just buzzing with school spirit. Eddward wouldn't see Kevin until later at the game. It was odd, he felt as if he was missing him. After their one study season, Eddward's mind has been buzzing with peculiar thoughts. After their first study season, Eddward walked home thinking about how good it felt to be close to him. To feel him. Eddward missed Kevin.

Due to their study lessons and their chaotic schedules, they only had one study lesson. Eddward was disturbed not have one on Thursday, but he had to attend a Professors Meeting in the Education Hall to discuss his lessons plans as well as others. Friday is the big game, so there is no study session obviously. Even though he would see him tonight, he was on edge, and he couldn't figure out why. That night when Eddward sat in his kitchen all he could think about was him. Going far as to question his sexuality. _Yes I have been with females, but they haven't quite felt this way. I wonder if this is normal, to think about this. My past relationships have never had me on edge. Is there something wrong me? _Eddward questioned himself. _I must get help. _Eddward couldn't bare to think of the possibility of him being attracted to males, but for some reason he wasn't sure.

At a quarter pass seven, Eddward had finally finished grading the papers with just enough time to walk over to the football stadium to see the game. As he has promised, he would be in attendance. The coach even stopped by to remind him. Eddward left his hall and walked toward the football stadium. _The temperature sure has changed. _Eddward thought to himself, huddling closer to himself. _I do wish I don't catch a cold. _Eddward hurried across campus to the other side in hopes of being surrounded by people who could hopily share their body hear. Eddward was a germaphobe, but desperate times call for desperate measures. When Eddward finally reached the stadium he was shocked, overwhelmed, to see so many people. Never in his life would he have imagined that so many people would come to see the first game. It was as if the whole campus was there. It would be impossible for him to find a seat. However, the quirks of being a professor is that you get front row seats. _I feel special. _Eddward thought to himself. He quickly maneuvered through the crowd of students, ducking here and there to avoid being knocked into.

When he finally reached the front of the stadium, he realized that the seats for the professors had their names on them. _That figures, they put us in alphabetical order to keep it fair and even. _He felt as if he was in first grade again, assigned seats. Eddward walked through the row looking for his last name on the seat until he begain to realize where his seat was.

"P, Q, R, S, T, U, and V... Oh dear." Eddward said out loud reading the letters off of the chairs.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Look who gets front row seats to the game and to look at the team." The coach exclaimed, resulting in everyone turning around and stairing at him. "I'm glad you came Professor Vincent, I was beginning to believe that you would never show." The coach smiled, and reached out and over the guard rails to shake his hand.

"A promise is a promis, is it not coach?" Eddward responded. "I do hope the best for you and your team." Eddward smiled, losing all of the color in his face at the continuing stares he was awarded with by the team. He was a little disappointed however as he looked at the team. _Where is Kevin? _Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

"That's the spirit!" The coach turned back around and continued going over the game plan with the team. Eddward took his seat, and huddled closer to himself. The temperature was dropping dramatically, and all Eddward wore to keep himself warm was his Cardigan, and a jacket. He didn't think it was going to get this cold. _How I hate when the weatherman lies. _Eddward shook his head. Eddward stared out at the field and eyed the other team. _Oh dear, how big they are. _And yes he was right. The opposing team was huge, gigantic. It looked like the ate the previous teams they went up against. _I hope no one gets hurt, that would be terrible. _Eddward stuffed his hands in his pocket as the wind started pick up. _Curses weather man. I need to find a new weather channel to watch in the morning. _Eddward noted to himself.

A heavy weight was put onto Eddward's shoulders that caused him to look up in alarm. His eyes once again met those dark green ones. Kevin layed his Letter Man onto Eddward's shoulders to keep him warm. It was a quite pleasant feelimg, because Eddward was starting to feel warmed quicker.

"Thank you." Eddward spoke. Looking at Kevin.

"No problem, you looked cold. Don't you watch the weather channel?" Kevin said. Eddward shrugged. Eddward looked up at Kevin, and actually noticing what he had on for once. He wore his football uniform. He looked remarkable. He stood tall. He had two war paint stripes on his cheeks, followed by his jersey pulled over his safety equipment that bore the number 12. He wore his pants that showed off his strong calf muscles, followed by his red shocks that added to the illusion of his hight. He looked like a true athlete.

"Good luck Mr. Barr. I do hope you win tonight." Eddward said, giving him a kind smile.

"Thanks." Kevin said, and stalked off. He paused for a moment as if he had something else to say but continued on walking. Eddward watched him walk away, eyeing him. _He is quite remarkable. _Eddward sat and watched both teams warm up. Feeling a lot better about the weather, thanks to Kevin's Letter Man. It trapped all of Eddward's body heat in the jacket, plus he discovered gloves in the pockets that he put on. He was toasty warm. As Eddward leaned forward to get a better look at the plays, he caught a scent of cologne. He smelled nicem strong but not to strong. It smelled like Kevin. _What a nice smell. _Eddward breathed in deeply. He started to feel a little light headed. _His smell is intoxicating. _Eddward closed his eyes and hummed to himself.

A loud noise went off alerting the fans that it was time for the game to start. The stadium roared to life. The cheerleaders filed out onto the field cheering on the football team. The fan girls screaming for their favorite or hottest players. The coaches screaming at the team. The team mates running. The game was brutal. Eddward couldn't keep his eyes off of Kevin. He was amazed by how Kevin could easily maneuver himself on the field. How he could easily dodge the gigantic players. It was exciting to him. He cheered along with the fans. Hoping for the best. The football team was remarkable, how they all communicated with each other, a real team.

During halftime, the players rushed to the coach for a game report. They were excited that they were up by 12 winning. You could see the smiles on their faces. Kevin looked up to meet eyes with Eddward's. Eddward simply smiled back and waved at Kevin, receiving a wide smile from him. _God he is adorable. _Kevin thought to himself looking back at the coach. When the signal for the ending of the halftime rung, everything went tense. Especially on the field. You could feel the tension against the players. They all ran and tackled each other with such force that didn't even seem necessary. Eddward feared for the other team. _Oh I do hope that they all are okay. _Eddward thought to himself. _I would hate for one of them to get hurt. _Eddward was restless in his chair. Figeting whenever someone got tackeled. They got hit so hard, he thought that some of them would have broken bones by the end of the game.

With the last 30 seconds of the game, and them up by 12, Kevin dragged out the game. Tossing the ball back and forth between him and his teammates. Making the other team furious. Running and trying to catch the ball was futile. It was impossible for them to catch up in 30 seconds. Kevin ran back and forth with the ball like he was a Chicken with its head cut off. When the buzzer finally ran down to zero, and went off the stadium exploded with excitement. Everyone was thrilled that they won. Especially Eddward. He never liked sports, but he found football to be quite enetertaining.

The cheerleaders rushed out into the field to congragulate the team. Eddward watched as they celebrated. A blonde ran up to Kevin and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. This bothered Eddward. _Who is she? Why did she kiss him? Does Kevin have a girlfriend? Why should I care if he has one or not, I'm not his mother. It should not bother me one bit, I should be happy for him. _Eddward turned his head to the side. He no longer wanted to see Kevin and blonde's embrace. As he turned his head he missed Kevin gently shoving the blonde away. Kevin knew Eddward saw the whole declaration, and he knew he didn't see him push her away. Kevin was mad with the blonde but he didn't show it.

The field became filled with people congragulating the team as they exited the field into the locker room to shower. Eddward rose from his seat and continued to exit the stadium. It was late and he had to get home. Even though he didn't have any classes to teach on the weekend, he had a sleeping scheduale to keep. _Once you stray from a sleeping scheduele, it is hard to get back on. It is necessary for one person to get the eight hours of sleep at night. _Eddward thought to himself. He didn't like getting to bed light because he didn't like sleeping the day away. He was an early bird, as his mother would say.

Eddward walked out of the stands on the opposite side of the stadium because it was less crowded, and he could get out faster. As Eddward walked down the path, he remembered that he had on Kevin's Letter Man. He couldn't possibly leave with it, Kevin needs it. Eddward quickly turned around and walked back to the stadium, this time there was less people, a lot less. Eddward feared that Kevin had already left. Eddward looked around the field and stadium seeing no one, but a few students who decided to linger around. A cool slim hand fell on Eddward's shoulder, making him turn around with incredible spee.

"Mr. Barr." Eddward spatted out, thankful it was him and not someone else.

"Hey." Kevin said. "Thanks for coming. Did you enjoy the game?"

"I did indeed, it was a very interesting." Eddward replied. Eddward began to shrug out of Kevin's Letter Man to give it to him when a firm hand was placed once more on his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kevin asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Giving you your Letter Man Mr. Barr." Eddward was confused.

"Keep it, you're cold. You need it more than I do. Besides I'm hot." Kevin said pulling the Letter Man back onto Eddward's shoulders. Eddward held still, enjoying the contact. He liked how Kevin was so strong but yet, so gental. _A gental giant. _Eddward smiled. Kevin caught his smile out of the corner of his eye. Pretending that he didn't see it he continued what he was doing. Taking his time. _Eddward's skin is so smooth and soft. He's so fragile. Who knew I could have such feelings for him. I wish. _"Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Eddward answered a little harshly. Wishing that the time between them could last a little bit longer. Eddward looked out at the sky. _Fascinating. _He always enjoyed how many stars filled the sky at once. Knowing that the light is actually a dead star from millions of miles away. Eddward looked back at Kevin just in time to see him walking away. Jogging a little to catch up to him, Eddward walked next to Kevin, trying to match his stride.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Grading some assignments, and making some changes to my lesson plans." Eddward answered. "How about you Mr. Barr?" Eddward asked.

"Umm nothing." Kevin answered.

"You do not have any parties to attend tonight?" Eddward asked, more like stated, shocked.

"Nope, I might watch a movie tonight." Kevin said bluntly.

"Oh, well I do hope you watch something educational." Eddward answered, receiving a chuckle from Kevin. Without even notice Eddward and Kevin have reached the pathway to where Eddward continues on to his apartment. "Well, this is where I depart. Thank you for inviting me to your game, I enjoyed it very much. Have a goodnight Mr. Barr." Eddward smiled.

"Call me Kevin, and you to." Eddward stared at Kevin for a little while longer. He turned on his heels and begun walking down the path. It was incredibly dark even with the lights that littered the pathway. "Eddward!" Kevin screamed. Eddward stopped walking, but didn't turn around. He looked over his shoulder at Kevin. "Be careful." Was all Kevin said. With a nod from Eddward, he turned around and began walking again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ah it has been to long! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. However, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy the little twist /. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always feel free to review my story. All reviews are welcomed; positive and negative. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. What you like to see in the future of this story. If you have any questions or would like to contact me feel free to email me on here or on my tumblr (more perferably my tumblr however I will always respond). My tumblr is anybodihearme . No spaces, it is the same as my name on here. I thank everyone who has favorite my story and followed it! You make me so happy, and encourage me to keep writing! Thank you. Until next time xoxo.

Eddward layed in his bed looking up at his ceiling. _What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this? Why is he in my head? _Eddward groaned and rolled over on his side. _What a pain. _It was Saturday. Eddward was fortunite enough not to have any classes to teach on the weekend. When the weekend comes, Eddward had nothing to do. Last night he finished grading all of his assignments because he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he tried, a red head's face would appear behind his eyelids. He didn't know what to do. It was a quarter to 12 and he was bored.

Eddward raised to his feet and got off of his bed, and headed to his closet. He threw open the doors as a light bulb went off in his head. _There is a new history gallery in the museum this weekend. I'll go check it out. _Eddward rummaged through his wardrobe until he decided to go with a pair of black jeans with a purple turtle neck. It was quite chilly outside, and he wanted to stay warm. His immune system was weak enough. After getting dressed Eddward headed to his bathroom to fix his hair to fit perfectly under his ski hat. _Stupid hair._ Sometimes Eddward wished he had manageable hair. He hated his hair. Ever since he could remember he hid his hair from the world.

With a once over, he grabbed his messenger bag and his jacket and headed out of the door. He stopped for a moment looking at the Letter Man that hung on the coat rack. _Kevin. _Making sure he locked the door he trotted down the stairs and headed out towards the path. He liked the path. It was silent and held a homely feeling to him. He loved listening to the birds chirp, and the animals scurry in the far distance. But for some odd reason he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He knew that it was ludicrous to think about that because no one was allowed on the path except teachers. He looked around and didn't see anyone. It was broad daylight and he had 20/20 vision. He shrugged off the feeling and kept walking.

When he exited the path he walked towards the main rode. Eddward didn't bother bringing his car to the University; he saw no need. All of the professors were granted a bus pass. If he ever needed to go somewhere he could just take the bus, free of charge. _Beats paying for gas. _Eddward chuckled to himself. Eddward was lucky enough to catch the bus as soon as he exited the University. Paying for his fair he sat down on the bus and enjoyed the ride. He liked looking out the window, seeing the forest stretch on and around the University. It was a quick ride, due to the low traffic in their area, he was only on the bus for 40 minutes. Eddward pulled the lever on the bus to request his stop and stepped off.

He was in the small town that was just a few miles away from the University. He walked down the street towards the museum. When he reached the museum he paid his way in with a discount that he had and didn't even know it. Professors and students get a 15% discount, who knew? He walked into the museum and was instantly satisfied. He loved being surrounded by old objects; antiques. He walked around and read about vases and paintings that claimed to be apart of the American Revolution. It was weird because he never heard of any of these objects. The museum was quite empty, except for a few people in the gallery with him. It was weird, he still felt as if he was being watched.

A slender hand was placed on Eddward's shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Hi." A soft feminine voice sounded. A short female stood in front of Eddward. She had to be about 5'5". She had big brown eyes that was some what hidden by her long brown hair. She was tiny. She wore a black dress accompanied by small black heals and a purse. She was cute.

"Hello." Eddward said.

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Eddward took it. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No it's fine. I'm Eddward, nice to meet you." Eddward smiled.

"I know it must be weird and kind of awkward for you, but I just wanted to say hi. I saw you from across the room and I noticed the flower you were looking at." She gestured to the flower that was incased in an air tight case to preserve it. "Do you know what it is?"

"Unfortuently no." He answered truthfully.

"I read about it in a book. It is a symbol. The wives of the soldiers would give them to their husbands who left in the war. They would keep them by their sides until they returned home. It was like a parting gift. Something for them to remember their home life by because most of the wives had their own gardens. The husbands would keep them in their breast pockets of their uniform above their hearts. Forever together." She smiled looking at the picture. Her little pixie face lighting up, shining in the light. "Fascinating."

"I would have to agree." Eddward said looking at her. "You like history?"

"Of course! I love it! Sometimes I feel like I was born in the wrong century. One day I hope to major in history." She answered looking at Eddward. "I'm a college student. I attend Carol College here in this small town. I can't afford to go to a huge University, but it's okay because I like it here. You?"

"I am actually a History Professor at Peach Creek University." He answered.

"No way, you're far to young to be a professor. Unless you're like a genious." She giggled. Eddward explained to her how he is a professor. She was amazed. "Wow, you're so lucky. I wish I was that smart." "She answered smiling at him. Eddward's stomach growled.

"Oh dear, how embarrassing." Eddward said. "Would you like to accompany me to lunch?" Eddward asked not trying to be rude.

"Oh would I!" She exclaimed. Emily and Eddward exited the museum together and walked down the street to a perfect restaurant Eddwrd always liked to go to when he was in town. He held the door open for her and they walked in. They were greeted by a waiter who seemed a little to happy. He lead them to a table that was positioned in front of a window that gave a wonderful view of the town. They had a general conversation about who they were. What they liked and what they didn't like. She was a interesting person. Eddward liked her.

Outside the window from across the street someone was stairing. He stood tall wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. Wearing his signature red hat backwards. Kevin starred at Eddward. All he could process was that Eddward was sitting at a table with a girl and appared to be on a date. She was cute, he had to admit. _Who is she? _Kevin's face heated up with anger. _Why am I mad? He could date anyone he chooses. _Noticing that he was standing in the open he decided to take a seat at one of the tables behind a bush. He was hidden and he could see Eddward clearly. Not to look like a total creep he ordered a coffee and pretended to read a magazine and hide his face.

Kevin sat outside in the wind and watched. He saw how the girl clearly liked Eddward. _Look at her flirting. Hooker. _Kevin thought to himself. She smiled and laughed at whatever Eddward was saying. She would casually rub his hand here and there. She even had the nerve to bump knees with him. _Who does she think she is? _Eddward looked handsome today. Kevin eyed him from behind the magazine. He liked the way his turtle neck hugged his body. The purple brought out the paleness in his skin, but in a good way. Oh how Kevin wished he was there sitting with Eddward. _This is crazy! Why am I sitting here stalking Eddward. The one day I decide to go into town I see this. This is some bullshit. I swear. This is why I don't go to church. Hmph. _Kevin leaned over in on himself to contain his body heat. _It's official, I'm a creep. _

Eddward and Emily sat there in the restaurant and continued to conversate. Their food arrived and they ate happily.

"You're a vegetarian?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He answered and ate his salad.

"I couldn't do that. I need meat. I'm a very hungry girl." She giggled. Eddward's cheeks flushed red.

_Why is his cheeks turning red! _Kevin was getting frustrated. Eddward turned his head to look out the window. Instinctively Kevin ducked, causing a few glances to look his way. _I am a loser._

"What's the matter?" Emily asked Eddward.

"Oh nothing I thought I saw something." He looked back at her and smiled. A few odd minutes later they finished eating. The waiter came with the bill and Eddward grabbed it before Emily could. "I got it." He smiled at her placing the cash in the folder and handing it to waiter. _Look at him paying for their food. She should pair for her own stuff. Free loader. _

"Have a good day." The waiter said and walked off.

"Thank you for paying for lunch but you didn't have to." Emily said.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to." Eddward smiled at her. He didn't mind paying for lunch. He was a gentleman. Mother and father would chew him out if they ever found out that he hadn't paid for a females lunch, that he invited her to.

"What do you have planed for the rest of the day?" Emily asked.

"I don't know yet. I might go to the local library and read a little." Eddward answered. "What about you?"

"Oh I have an art class to attend soon." Emily sad. She looked sad. "I actually have to start walking there to be able to make it there on time." She said giving him a half smile. With that Eddward rose.

"I'll walk you." He said.

Eddward and Emily exited the restaurant. Eddward saying a hush thank you to the host as they exited. Kevin noticed their dismal and rose to. He followed them from a ways behind. He pulled his hoodie up and around his head to hide his face; besides it was cold. _Bond. James Bond. _Kevin thought to himself. Gaining a chuckle from himself. He followed Eddward and the girl he was with down the street. She was walking really close to Eddward. Their hands almost touching. _Hooker._

Kevin stayed a ways back. He did look like a creep, but he didn't care. He followed Eddward until they stopped. Kevin stood behind a tree and pretended to be on his phone, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"Well here we are." Eddward said to Emily.

"Yes." She turned to look at him. "Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun." Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled seven digits on the paper and placed it in Eddward's hand. "Here is my number. I hope we can hang out again. I like spending time with you Eddward. You're a fun and cool person."

"Of course." Eddward said. _Did I really just get a number? Oh my! _Emily looked up at Eddward, locking gazes with him. Without thinking she reached up and kissed him. Her lips were smooth and warm on Eddward's cold ones. Eddward's checks heated up. He leaned down and kissed her back. Emily deepened the kiss and licked Eddward's top lip, and bit down on his bottom lip. As quick as the kiss started, it ended. Emily turned and walked through the doors of her college.

"Good bye." Was all Eddward could manage to say. He wasn't expecting that at all.

_That ugly ass hooker. Fuck she think she is? Madonna? No sweetheart you're ugly and if you were a guy I'd fuck you up. _Kevin thought to himself. Kevin was mad, and he had no right to be. Eddward didn't belong to him. He could date whoever he pleased, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Eddward stood there shocked. He never expected that to happen. Yes, he has been kissed by other females, but only ones he had dated. It's been over a year since he was in a relationship with someone, and he wasn't looking to be in one. Not after his last one. To many bad memories. He stood there for a moment longer and walked off. He didn't know what he should do. His mind was jumbled with so many thoughts. He just walked. He walked and walked and walked. He decided to go into a coffee shop. He ordered himself a cup of coffee and sat down. He reached into his messenger bag and read his book. He never left his apartment unless he had his book on him.

Kevin followed Eddward for a bit. He didn't know what he should do. He couldn't decide if he should continue to "stalk" Eddward or go home. He decided to just go home. His heart was hurt enough.

Eddward sat in the coffee shop. He read his book. It was fruitile. Once again, he could not concentrate. His thoughts were everywhere else but his book. From Kevin to Emily, and he didn't know why. Out of the corner of his eye, he cought that familiar red baseball cap. Without even thinking of it, he jumped up out of his seat and dashed out of the coffee shop.

"Mr. Barr!" Eddward shouted. Kevin stopped walking, froze. He turned his head over his shoulder and saw Eddward. He knew who was calling name, he didn't have to turn around, it was all for show. Kevin turned and walked towards Eddward.

"Hey." Kevin said. Trying to look surprise. He had been stalking him all afternoon he didn't want to be noticed by him. _I hope he didn't notice me following him. Shit!_

"Hello Mr. Barr, what are you doing here in town?" Eddward asked. He only wanted to talk to Kevin, he didn't know why.

"Um nothing much. Just walking around looking at stores. Some shopping." Kevin stammered out of his mouth.

"Shopping? I don't see any bags." Eddward stated. _Shit._

"Um I just started. Well no I didn't start yet, I am about to I mean." _I sound stupid. _Kevin faked a smile. "What about you?" He asked.

"I went and saw the museum's exhibit on history." He answered, slightly blushing.

"That seems um fun." Kevin said, noting how he completely left out the girl and his date. "What are you doing now?" He asked.

"Nothing to be honest. I was just reading and drinking coffee." Eddward answered.

"Would you like to join me." Kevin spit out. Regretting it as soon as he did. He didn't want to leave Edward, but he didn't want to seem to clingy. Hell he's been stalking him all damn day.

"Of course." Eddward answered, enthustiastically. He was excited to spend time with Kevin. They both walked down the street, lightly conversating here and there. They both walked into a small shop that was having a sale, 50% off. It must be closing. Kevin exspressed how he needed some more sweaters because he didn't bring any with him. Eddward chastised him, telling him how he should always be prepared for the weather.

"You know Mr. Barr, for you to be an athlete you don't really care about your health. You need to dress warm in these cold times so you won't get sick. Especially with you playing a fall sport." Edward noted.

"I know, why do you think I'm buying sweaters. Unless you want to give me some." Kevin said raising an eyebrow at Eddward. Eddward blushed fiercly.

"No, no, that would be unnecessary. Besides, a man of your statue, I doubt you could fit into mu clothes." Eddward said eyeing Kevin. He was quite large. _Very muscular indeed. _

"Ha. You're a funny one." Kevin snorted. He looked through the racks of clothes, and found a few sweaters he liked. Eddward on the other hand looked at the book section. _Gosh he loves books. _Kevin watched as he aimlessly looked through the titles of the books. Kevin walked over and looked at what he was looking at. "Romance? Never took you to be that type." Kevin said. He walked off towards the cash register. He purchased his items and returned to Eddward's side.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Eddward said. He looked up at Kevin. They were standing close, real close. Eddward began to blush as he always did. "Are you ready Mr. Barr?" Eddward asked before he was pulled out of reality.

"Yes. Lets go." Kevin turned and stalked out of the shop. They walked down the street and looked in the windows of some shops, and went into some of them. The town was peaceful, Eddward liked it.

Hours passed by as the two spent time together. Eddward was happy. Kevin was happy. Nothing could ruin their mood, except the darkening of the sky.

"It looks like we must begin to head home." Eddward said. Kevin looked up at the darkening sky. Shaking his head in agreement. They walked down the road. Eddward made a left turn to head towards the bus stop. Kevin reached out and grabbed Eddward by the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kevin asked.

"Going to the bus stop." Eddward answered looking at Kevin over his shoulder.

"No. I'll take you back. By the time you'll get back to campus on the bus it'll be extremely dark outside." Nodding in agreement Eddward walked behind Kevin, following him to his car. They reached a small parking lot. Eddward looked around trying to guess which car was Kevin's when he stopped. Kevin stood in front of a red shiny motorcycle. Kevin looked at Eddward, then back at his bike. He opened up a small capartment on his bike and stored the shopping bags in there. He pulled a red helement off of the handle bars and handed it to Eddward. He swung his leg over the bike and looked back at Eddward. "Get on."

"This isn't safe!" Eddward exclaimed. "5,209 people die in motorcycle accidents each year, and I do not wish to become one of those statistics. However, I am sure you are a good driver but there is only one helmet. For both of us to be safe we need two. Head injuries are the leading causes of death on a motorcycle. I appreciate your offer, but I must decline!" Eddward rambled on, his fear increasing. Kevin didn't wish to hear him ramble. He reached out and grabbed Eddward by his arm and pulled him down onto the bike. He took the helment out of his hands and pushed it onto his head. He safened the straps and turned around.

"Put your arms around my waist." Eddward wasn't sure of what to do. Kevin put the keys into the ignition and roared the bike to life. Feeling the roar under him, Eddward lurched forward holding onto Kevin for dear life. Kevin chuckled. Kevin backed the bike out of the parking space and drove it out onto the street. Eddward was terrified. He hugged closer to Kevin. Kevin reached up and took off his red baseball cap and tucked it in his pocket, so it wouldn't fly off of his head. Looking out at the street Kevin took off.

Eddward's grip tightened around Kevin. Kevin loved the way Eddward felt on him. He liked how his small arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel every breath Eddward took. Eddward was scared. He held onto Kevin for safety. He didn't notice how tightly he was holding onto Kevin. He could feel Kevin's abs through his hoodie. He was muscular, he was strong. Kevin was warm. Due to their speed the wind was chilly against Eddward's hands. Eddward maneuvered his hands to slide through Kevin's hoodie. The warmth from the inside of his hoodie made Eddward cling tighter. Kevin felt Eddward's shift in his hands and glanced down. _He's cold. _Kevin sped up, weaving through the traffic in a hurry to get back to the campus; to make Eddward warm again.

Eddward noticed the increase in Kevin's speed. He clung tighter, any tighter they would practically be one person. Not before to long Kevin turned back onto campus. His speed slowed as he drove up into the parking garage. He slid into one of the available spaces and turned the bike off. Kevin went to move when he noticed Eddward still clung to him.

"Eddward? You can let go now, we're not dead." Kevin chuckled. Eddward slowly released his arms from around Kevin's waist and stepped off of the bike. Eddward stumbled a little to the left but regained his balanced before he fell. "Be careful."

"Thank you." Eddward said to Kevin, slightly bowing his head. "I appreciate the ride back. It was a once and a life time experience. I can cross that off my bucket list now." Eddward chuckled. Kevin got off if his bike and retrieved his items out of the compartment. Eddward handed Kevin back his helmet.

"No problem." Kevin smiled at Eddward. Eddward looked out at the campus and noticed how incredibly dark it was outside.

"Oh dear, I must get going. It is increadbly dark and late." Eddward looked at his watch and noticed that it was nearing 10. "I thank you for today." Eddward turned and walked out of the parking lot, leaving Kevin. Eddward walked fast, wishing his legs could carry him faster. Kevin stalked out of the garage and followed Eddward. Eddward noticed that Kevin was following him but ignored him. He kept walking until he got to the path. Still aware the he was being followed he turned around to face Kevin, and my were they close. Kevin stood right on top of Eddward. Their chest touching. Eddward stammered backwards, and almost fell. "Mr. Barr!" Eddward exclamined. Kevin leaned down and looked Eddward in the face.

"Be careful, and call me Kevin." Eddward opened his mouth to say something but he shut it and turned around. He walked down the path to his apartment, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if he could still see Kevin. Eddward walked faster, he didn't like the way the woods felt at night. He wasn't afraid. Something didn't feel right. He felt like someone was watching him. Like someone was lurking in the woods, watching. Nothing more, just watching. Eddward walked faster.

He didn't feel relieved until he reached his apartement and locked the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Here is the latest chapter to Teacher's Pet. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. There are some exciting things that happen in this chapter. I thank you all for the reviews I have received thus far. As always, feel free to review this chapter. All reviews are welcomed; positive and negative. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Tell me what you want to see happen in this story. If you ever need to contact me feel free to email me on here or on my tumblr (more preferably my tumblr, however I will always respond). My tumblr is anybodihearme . No spaces, it is the same as my name on here. I will also post updates of the story on my tumblr as a copy of the latest chapter. If I can so kindly ask all of my readers to do me one favor. Please tell me how you feel about this story. Tell me if you like it or you hate, so I know if I need to do anything to make this story better. Until next time my lovelies xoxo.

"Kevin." Eddward said calmly; pinching the bridge on his nose. "You must be able to explain to me what the Declaration Of Independence is in your own words." Eddward exhaled lightly, looking at Kevin. It was Monday, back to their usual tutoring session after class. They were covering the beginning of the American Revolution. Eddward wanted to make sure that Kevin knew what the Declaration of Independence was and how to explain it because it was going to be on the test. He was aware that Kevin could grasp the topic, but he had trouble explaining it.

"I know what it is." Kevin huffed at Eddward, looking back at him. They sat at the table to the far left of the hall by the window.

"Then what is it?" Eddward retorted. Kevin looked blankly back at Eddward. If looks could kill. Kevin shifted in his seat looking down at his notes.

"Um it's... um... it's our reason for us leaving the King." Kevin said smiling. He looked up from his notes and looked at Eddward. Eddward glared at Kevin. Kevin swallowed loudly.

"If you were to put that answer on the test I would mark it wrong. You need to be able to explain it in depth; yes that is the reason but details." Eddward said. "Look at your notes."

"What do you think I am doing. I see what they say but I don't know how to explain it fully." Kevin said frustrated, a vein jumping out on his temple.

"Here," Eddward said taking Kevin's notes and rearranging them in front of him. "This may help. Don't look at it as one whole thing; look at it in parts. The Declaration has four main parts; the Preamble, Principles of Democracy, List of Grievances, and the Formal Declaration. Knowing this, explain what each part is instead of trying to explain the entire thing. This way you will be able to grasp the key concepts of the Declaration." Eddward said looking at Kevin, pointing here and there at his notes. Kevin leaned in forward and examined his notes. He had four sheets of paper in front of him that explained each part. He examined all his notes when a light bulb went off in his head.

"Don't laugh at me." Kevin said.

"I wasn't laughing." Eddward retorted.

"I mean don't laugh at the way I'm going to explain the Declaration. This is the only way I can think of it."

"Of course." Eddward said smiling, showing off that gap between his teeth.

"The Declaration is like a break up letter from America to England." Kevin said confidently. Eddward cocked his eyebrow and leaned his head slightly to the left looking directly at Kevin. _A break up letter? _"Okay look America couldn't stand England's shit anymore so they decided to break up with England. America decided to write a letter to England explain why they couldn't be together anymore. So in the beginning of the letter, the Preamble, they just basically said why they are writing this letter. Like preparing England for the break up letter. Then in the second part, the Principles of Democracy, America explains how if their not happy in their form if relationship they have the right to leave. They have a right to leave England and move on. Then comes the third part, the List of Grievances, America just basically lists all the reasons why their relationship isn't working anymore. Explain how they can't deal with England's bullshit anymore and their dipping. Then the last part, the Formal Declaration, America just wraps up everything they said. Basically like a goodbye, it's over, me and you are no longer working so get your shit out of my house." Kevin breathed out deeply, not realizing that he was holding his breath in the whole time he was talking. Kevin looked up at Eddward to discover his mouth was hanging wide open. Eddward couldn't believe what he heard.

"Wow." Was all Eddward could say.

"That's it?" Kevin said looking horrified. _I knew it was stupid to explain it like that._

"That is the first time I have ever heard someone explain something to me in that matter." Eddward said. "However, it was a very clever way to explain things. I am actually thrilled that you were able to explain it in your own words. That is the important thing here. If you are able to explain something in your own words, it means that you understand it." Eddward smiled at Kevin. "I am proud of you. Now if you were to put that answer down on the test, I would mark it correct. maybe give you some extra credit."

"Really?" Kevin asked. His heart fluttered at the moment Eddward said that he was proud of him. _He's proud of me. _Kevin smiled.

"See I knew you could do it Mr. Barr. All you have to do is apply yourself." Eddward was so thrilled that Kevin finally grasped the concept of the Declaration of Independence. _He is so intelligent when he wants to be. _Eddward breathed out slowly and leaned back in his chair.

He was tired. No matter how many cups of coffee he downed it wasn't helping. He was up all night worrying. To make the matter worse, he didn't even know what he was worrying about. _I stress myself to much._ All he wanted to do right now was go home and crawl into his bed, but he couldn't. He had a mandatory staff meeting at 5 O'clock. He received an email earlier in the day. He was shocked because all the professors and staff members had to be present. They didn't even say what the meeting was about.

Kevin looked at Eddward. _He looks horrible. _He noticed everything about him. Eddward had dark circles under his eyes, you couldn't miss them due to the paleness of his skin. He looked bad. Kevin's heart ached because he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He worried about Eddward every time they were apart. He found himself always thinking about him. Eddward was always on his mind. He couldn't get that gapped tooth face out of his mind. _Am I falling for him?_

"Well Mr. Barr that was the only thing we needed to cover today." Eddward said closing his eyes a little. "Do I need to clarify anything else for you today? Any questions?" He asked Kevin.

"Um no. I'm fine so far." Kevin sat there for a minute, not sure of what to do. He looked at the clock 4:30 P.M. He had nowhere to go. He had no more classes for the rest of the day, and coach had canceled practice for today. So he was free.

"Well Mr. Barr I am sorry to interrupt our session but I must be departing soon. I have a meeting to get to." Eddward said standing up. Kevin loved the way that Eddward dressed. He dressed like a model to him. He always wore classy clothes. Everything fit him just right. He clothes hugged his body in the perfect ways. He wore dark blue jeans with a black sweater. He looked so sophisticated compared to Kevin's black jogging pants and batman t-shirt. Kevin stood along with Eddward gathering his things. "If you'll excuse me for one moment." Eddward said walking back to his desk.

Kevin went to grab his phone off of the table when he realized that he had picked up the wrong iPhone. He clicked the home button to realize that it was Eddward's phone; who had a text. His text messages appeared on the lock screen. Kevin knew he shouldn't be noisy but he couldn't help it.

_Emily: I had fun with you on Saturday. I can't wait till next time :). _

Kevin was mad. _So that's her name. Emily. That girl he was with, her name is Emily. _Kevin lied Eddward's phone back on the table, and picked up his. He was hurt. _Curiosity killed the cat. That's what I get for being noisy. _There was nothing Kevin could do about it. Eddward could be with anyone he pleased. Eddward back to Kevin with his jacket and messenger bag.

"Are we ready?" Eddward asked picking his phone up off of the table and placing it in his pocket.

"Yah." Kevin said walking towards the exit putting his hoodie on at the same time. Eddward followed Kevin out of the hall and locked the door.

"Well Mr. Barr I shall see you Tuesday, yes?" Eddward asked.

"Of course." Kevin asked. "Can I ask you what meeting you are going to?"

"I have a mandatory staff meeting today in the Education Hall. All staff members are required to be there. They did not say what it was about though." Eddward answered. _That's why practice was canceled. Coach has to be at the meeting to. What could be so important? _

"I'll um walk you. I got to go that way anyway." Kevin said. Eddward nodded and walked along side Kevin. They walked in complete silence, not having much to say. The walk only took ten minutes, giving Eddward enough time to be early.

"Well here we are." Eddward said. "Thank you for walking me to the hall Mr. Barr." Kevin nodded and turned away. Leaving Eddward.

Eddward turned and walked up the path into the Education Hall. The Education Hall was the biggest hall on the whole campus. This is where all the professors go for meetings, where all the decisions are made, and were the Dean resided during the day. Eddward walked quickly down the hall, stopping to ask the front desk man were the meeting is being held. He directed Eddward to the main meeting room. Eddward felt stupid after asking because he knew that was the only room big enough to hold all of the staff members. Eddward walked quickly until he entered the main meeting room.

The main meeting room was humongous; having more than 500 seats. The room was designed to look like a theater. Each seat was higher than the one in front of it, so everyone could see. The room was shaped in a circular form, so that all the seats faced the center point of the room, where the Dean sat. The Dean wasn't present yet relieving Eddward. However the room was quite filled. Everyone from the Math department to the Art department was present. Eddward didn't know where to sit.

"Professor Vincent!" Someone screamed causing Eddward to look to his right. He saw the Coach waving at him. When the coach realized that he had Eddward's attention he started to point to a seat next to him. _He saved me a seat. _Eddward began to make his way up to where the coach sat. Saying hello and shaking hands with some of his colleagues he finally made his way to the coach.

"Ah Coach, it is a pleasure to see you again." Eddward said sitting next to the coach, punching his employee number on the keyboard in front of his so his name would display in front of him.

"As it is the same for you. How have you been?" The Coach asked. The Coach wore his usual attire; sweatpants with his football jacket, acquired with his whistle around his neck.

"I have been quite wonderful, you?" Eddward asked politely.

"Ah I have been good. I think I'm losing my voice from yelling at the team, but besides that I'm great." He flashed a smile at Eddward. "How's Kevin?"

"He is actually improving quite well. With a little more work and time, I don't see why not he wouldn't pass my class with an A." Eddward said enthusiastically. He loved talking about his students to other people. He believe he had the smartest students in the whole University.

"That's wonderful news my boy!" The Coach exclaimed hugging Eddward tightly. "Ah I am so happy." He said.

"Yes, yes Coach. However, we must continue. Nothing is set in stone." Eddward said, awkwardly hugging the Coach back.

"Of course." The coach released Eddward.

"How is football season so far?" Eddward asked, making conversation.

"Quite well actually. The team has been working extremely hard; especially after their win on Friday." The Coach smiled. "I have feeling that this season will be one of the best for this school."

"I am glad to hear that." Eddward said.

"Will you be attending anymore game?" The Coach eyed Eddward.

"Perhaps in the near future." Eddward said. truthfully he wasn't planning on attending anymore games.

"I'll take that as a probably not. However, I do hope you come to more games. I would like it. The more people who come, the more support we have. Plus Kevin would like you come to more of the games." The coach said.

"Excuse me?" Eddward said confused.

"What?"

"Mr. Barr would like me to come to more of the games?" Eddward asked, not believing what he heard.

"Oh yah. Well I don't know he didn't exactly say it. It was just that he didn't believe that you would come, and when you did he was sort of happier. He played harder. I never seen someone play with so much energy before in my life. Plus he kept looking up at the stands." The Coach said.

"I would of never knew." Was all Eddward was able to say. _Kevin was happy to see me at his game? Why? He barely seems to like me half of the time. Oh dear, I don't know what to do. _Eddward just looked at the Coach, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. Lucky for him the Dean walked in, causing the entire hall to go silent and everyone taking their seats. The Dean was a very tall man; about 6'2". He was an older gentleman though. From what Eddward could remember from his interview with the Dean he was very intelligent. He was a nice man with a lot of rules.

"Good evening." The Dean announced into his microphone. "As all you are aware I am Dean Michaelis here at Peach Creek University. I know it was quite sudden of myself to call on a meeting today without further notice. However, I thank all of you for coming. I have a lot of things I need to discuss with each and every one of you this evening." The Dean cleared his throat and walked around a bit on the stage. The Dean continued to sit down in his chair, looking out at all the staff. _This isn't good. The Dean never sits down in his chair when talking to his staff; this must be important. _As if Eddward wasn't the only one that felt the seriousness of the meeting, everyone was intent on the Dean. It wasn't normal for him to sit down. "It has come to my attention that the safety of our student's is at hand."

The whole hall gasped. Whispers could be heard passing among the professors. People looked around alarmed. "What is the meaning of this?" The Coach asked into his microphone. Everyone in the hall had a microphone in front of them that allowed them to speak and be heard. The hall soon hushed, and everyone turned to look at the Coach. Some turned to look at the Dean. _What is going on?_

"Please, let me explain." The Dean announced, holding up his hand. "There have been many reports coming in to the security station by students of things happening. There have been reports of key cards being stolen, keys coming up missing, and IDs being taken. These few reports don't scare me as much as the other ones because key cards, keys, and IDs can be replaced; even changed for security purposes. However, I have received reports of a peeping tom, students being followed, and objects coming up missing from inside some dorms. That is what scares me. It seems that we have a lurker on the campus." The hall went up in an uproar. Professors started to shout into their microphones, asking a million questions. Eddward couldn't understand how any of this was happening with all of the security on campus. The Coach leaned into his microphone and blew his whistle; making a loud screeching noise. Everyone covered their ears from the sound.

"Now if you guys will so kindly be quite, maybe he can answer all of your questions when he's done explaining." The Coach shouted into his microphone. Everyone went silent and looked back at the Dean. _No wonder why he's a coach. _

"Thank you Coach." The Dean said. The Coach nodding in return. "I know many of you are concerned for the safety of the students, even your own safety, so I am implementing new safety precautions. I want every one of you, as a staff, to keep your eyes open for any weird behavior, for any weird activity, and person. If you suspect something, even if it's so small, report it to security as soon as possible. Also there will be more security guards available, especially on the path for your apartments. Before there were no security officers that guarded the path, but from now on there will be one at the beginning of the path and at the end. I want you guys to keep an eye out. The more eyes we have the closer we are to returning to the safety of the university." The Dean said looking out at the staff members. "Also, I don't want any of the students knowing about this lurker." This caused many of the professors to stand up, including Eddward. _Kevin. _

"What do you mean you don't want any of the students to know. This a danger to their safety, they have a right to know." Eddward shouted into his microphone.

"Professor Vincent." The Dean said. "I understand that they have a right to know, I do wish to tell them. However, if I do it is un-telling the way they might react. I rather play it safe for now. If the time does come for me tell them, I will."

"This is an outrage." The Coach said standing beside Eddward. "The students need to know to be safe, to keep their eyes out. Do you know how many students walk around campus with their headphones in? Oblivious to everything."

"Half of the students are an open target. They need to know." Eddward added, with a few words of agreement from other staff members.

"Not yet, and that is final." The Dean said. Eddward sat back down in his seat boiling with anger. All he could think about was Kevin. _I hope Kevin is okay._ The Dean continued to talk about safety precautions that the staff should take, and a little speech from the head of security. After all the talking was done, the Dean dismissed everyone and ended the meeting. Eddward walked out of the hall with the Coach in silence. He was to mad to talk, all he could do was think. Think about Kevin. He was worrying so much, and he didn't even know why. When they exited the hall Eddward could tell it was late, 8:20 P.M. The sky was dark, and it was cold.

"Mr. Vincent." The Coach said. "Can I talk to you, privately?"

"Of course." Eddward said. The Coach walked away from the crowd of professors and onto the walkway.

"Would you like to talk over something to eat? Dinner, my treat?" The Coach said flashing a smile at Eddward.

"I'll be delighted." Eddward said back to the Coach. They walked down the path to the nearest restaurant on campus, not wanting to go far. They went into a small taco place. Eddward loves tacos. They were seated by the host and were given menus. They sat near a window that showed an eerie view of the woods.

"I think you know why I wanted to talk to you." The Coach said looking up from his menu.

"To be honest, I don't. However, I can think if many reasons why." Eddward said.

"I want you to be careful Professor Vincent." The coach said.

"Excuse me?" Eddward said.

"I mean no form of disrespect, but look at you. You're the youngest of the professors here at the university. Your so small. I know you're a man and everything but you're not as strong as the rest of the professors." He said bluntly. "And from what the Dean said, who knows what might happened."

"Hi!" Said the waiter who appeared. He was a slim guy. Eddward recognized him to be one of his students. He had him on Monday, his second class of the day. "Welcome to Taco Tiki, my name is Alec. May I start you off with some drinks?" Alec asked.

"Um I'll have a coke." The Coach said.

"Some hot tea would be just fine." Said Eddward smiling at his student. Alec smiled back and wrote down their orders and disappeared.

"I understand your concern Coach, but I will be just fine. I worry more about the students more than I worry about myself." Eddward said once they were alone. _I care more about Kevin, more than I care about anyone else. _

"Of course. Well speaking of students." The Coach said looking up. "Kevin!" The Coach shouted towards the entrance of the restaurant. Kevin looked up and saw the Coach. The Coach waved Kevin over. Kevin walked through the tables and towards the Coach. _I didn't expect to see the Coach here. _Kevin thought to himself.

"Hey Coach." Kevin said fist bumping him. Kevin looked over and saw that the Coach was with someone. _Neither did I expect to see him here. _"Hey."

"Hello Mr. Barr." Eddward said smiling.

"Care to join us? Beats standing in that line." The Coach said nodding towards the dinner rush.

"Thanks." Kevin said and sat down next to Eddward. There was more room on this side. The waiter returned with the drinks and lied them down on the table.

"Will he be joining you?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes." Kevin said. "I'll have a water."

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter took down everyone's order and disappeared again.

"So Coach, how come no practice." Kevin asked.

"Um I had a meeting to attend at last-minute. Don't worry, there will be practice tomorrow." The Coach winked at Kevin who groaned. _We will have to practice harder to make up for today. _Eddward giggled at the Kevin.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked a little to harshly.

"For you to be an excellent football player you do seem to hate practice." Eddward said looking at Kevin. _Man his eyes. _Kevin glared back not knowing what to say. Eddward's pocket began to buzz. Eddward looked away from Kevin and focused on his pocket. His phone was ringing. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the Caller ID. _Emily. _"If you guys would excuse, I have to take this call."

"Ah just take it right here. No big deal." The Coach said. Eddward signed and answered his phone.

"Hello." Eddward said.

"Hey Eddward, it's me Emily. You never texted me back." Emily said. Eddward forgot he texted her on Sunday so she would have his number. Since then she was always texting him.

"I am sorry I was in a meeting." Eddward said. Kevin leaned over in hopes of hearing who he was talking to. _Emily. Why is he talking to her? _

"It's okay. Actually I'm sorry. Anyway I wanted to know if you would like to hang out again. Soon?" She asked.

"can we discuss this later? I am in the middle of dinner with some of my colleagues."

"Of course." Emily said, her voice dropping.

"I'll call you later, goodbye." Eddward said hanging up the phone. "I am sorry about that." Kevin was staring at Kevin.

"Ah it's okay. Who was it? Your girlfriend." The Coach said flexing his eyebrows.

"Oh heavens no. I do not have a girlfriend." Eddward said. _Doesn't have one? Then who is that chick who keeps calling and texting you. She kissed you. Liar. _Kevin looked down at his hands. His heart was hurting.

"You don't! Why not, you're a handsome fellow." The Coach said.

"I don't seem to have any interest in having one now. I haven't had a girlfriend in about a year now." Eddward said.

"In a year. That's a long time." The Coach said. Eddward shifted in his seat, feeling awkward about the conversation. He never liked talking about his previous relationships with anyone. Out of habit, Eddward out his hands to the side of him on the booth. Eddward shifted his right hand to a point where he came in contact with Kevin's hand. Kevin's jaw line tensed. _His hand is so warm. _Eddward thought to himself. They were barely touching, but Eddward could feel all the heat radiating from Kevin. Not knowing weather or not he should move his hand, he left it there.

Kevin enjoyed the contact. He liked being close to Eddward, it was comforting. _I'm falling for him. _As much as Kevin hated to admit it, he was. Everyday he thought about Eddward. All the time. He just wanted to be with Eddward. It hurt his heart to think about it because he knew there was a huge possibility that Eddward would never return his feelings for him; _unrequited love. _Kevin didn't know what to do anymore.

As if on queue, the waiter appeared with their food. The Coach, Eddward, and Kevin talked aimlessly about the school year so far. From football games to their tutoring seasons. Kevin was pleased to hear that he had a huge possibility of passing Eddward's class. To be taken off of probation was a relief. They ate through their food quite fast. Well actually the Coach and Kevin did. Eddward ate slow. _If you eat to fast you can make yourself sick. _At the end of their meal, they all paid for the dinner and left.

"Well I shall see you around Professor Vincent." The Coach said patting Eddward on the back. They stood outside the restaurant. "As for you Kevin, morning practice." He pointed at Kevin. With a goodbye eave towards Eddward the Coach left. Kevin and Eddward walked down the path towards their living quarters. They walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; more like a peaceful silence. When they reached their destination Eddward stopped and looked at Kevin.

"Well Mr. Barr, this is where we depart." Eddward said looking at the path that led to his apartment. He turned and faced Kevin. Kevin stood tall. He was handsome.

"Yup." Kevin said. "See you um Wednesday." Eddward nodded in return. Kevin turned and began to walk towards his dormitories. Eddward watched him walk away. _I worry about him._

"MR. BARR!" Eddward screamed after Kevin. Kevin stopped walking and looked back over his shoulder. "Be careful." Eddward said. Kevin nodded his head and continued walking. _He worries about me, how cute._

Eddward watched him walk away until he disappeared into the night. Not knowing to Eddward, he wasn't the only one watching.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my dearies! It has been to long once again! I am sorry about this late update, but here it is. I will continue to write this story. I am so excited with the way it has turned out. I thank everyone who has left me reviews, favorite, and followed my story. I appreciate it so much! As always, feel free to review my story. All reviews are welcomed; positive and negative. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Tell me what you want to see happen in the future of this story. If you ever need to contact me, you can email me on here or on tumblr (more preferably my tumblr however I will always respond). My tumblr name is anybodihearme . It is the same as my name on here. My next update will be next weekend do to the fact that school has started back up. So until next time my lovelies xoxo!

"Thank you Eddward." Emily said as they walked down the street from the library.

"No problem, I enjoy helping people when I can." Eddward smiled at Emily. Earlier in the day, Eddward got a call from Emily asking him if he could help her on her history homework. She claimed that she couldn't understand the topics that they were discussing in class, and when she requested help from the teacher he would just confuse her even more. Eddward volunteered to help her after he was finished teaching for the day. They agreed to meet in town at the local library. He didn't want her to have to go out of her way to travel to the University so he came to her. Eddward and Emily have been hanging out a little but more since their first encounter. From phone conversations, to texting, to going to book stores and art galleries together; something friends do. It was cool outside, enough to make Eddward shiver a little. He looked down at Emily whose cheeks were red, and the tip of her ears.

"Are you cold?" Eddward asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Emily looked beautiful today. She wore a short blue dress accompanied with blue heels and black tights. She of course, wore a coat and carried a book bag that matched her dress. She walked along side Eddward. The cold brought out the color of her cheeks, rosy red.

"Well I'm cold. Want to grab some hot chocolate?" Eddward asked.

"Oh would I." She smiled. She had perfect teeth. Eddward and Emily walked down the street to the nearest coffee shop, where they both ordered a cup of hot chocolate, and picked a table to sit at.

"I'm glad I was able to help you with your homework. If you need anymore help feel free to ask me." Eddward said. He was so enthusiastic about learning. It was his passion. He didn't mind helping anyone; it was out of the kindness of his heart. They sat at the table across from each other. Since Eddward has arrived at the University he hasn't felt like he had any friends to claim. Now that he met Emily, he feels the complete opposite. Of course he misses Ed and Eddy, but they were so far from him. He still wishes that he could see his two best friends, but now he can't. Eddward smiled at Emily.

"You don't smile a lot." Emily said.

"I do. I just smiled now."

"No I mean like a lot of people always smile all the time, but you don't. How come?" She asked.

"That's a good question. I try to smile all the time, but I don't. I like to smile when I feel really happy. I believe that a person should smile when something good happens." Eddward said coolly.

"Oh, I see. So why were you just smiling now?" She asked leaning in.

"I smiled because I felt happy. I like hanging out and helping the people I care about."

"So you care about me?" Emily asked looking up at Eddward through her eyelashes."

"Of course I do." Eddward said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "I consider you as a friend of mine, so I care about you."

"That's sweet. You have a way with words, you know? But I consider you my friend also." Emily said smiling at Eddward. They both sat there drinking their chocolate milk and conversing about anything and everything. When Eddward realized that they have been in the coffee shop for two whole hours he decided that it was time for him to head home. Eddward and Emily exited the coffee shop together. It was late. Due to the season, the sun sets earlier than it would normally would. It was nine, and it was dark outside. Eddward was worried about the safety of Emily, knowing about his campus predicament now.

"How about I walk you home? It's dark and late." Eddward said looking at Emily.

"You don't have to. I don't live far from here." Emily said shocked.

"I insist." Eddward said. With a nod from Emily the began walking to her apartment.

"I really appreciate this Eddward. This has been one of the fun-nest days I have had so far. You're a real cool person you know." Emily said. Emily shifted her weight from her right to her left so she could walk closer to Eddward.

"Why thank you Emily. I appreciate that. You're a cool person as well. I enjoyed helping you today." Eddward said looking down at Emily.

"Um Eddward?" Emily said stuttering a little.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Emily said looking away from Eddward, her cheeks turning a bright red. _What was she going to say?_

Emily and Eddward walked down the street in silence. _Weird how everything looks so different at night. _Eddward loved the night-time. He loved the way the stars shinned in the sky. How the animals were quiet; most of them sleeping. He also liked the way the atmosphere shifted. How it all was so scientific. He may teach history, but he is a sucker for science. They walked down a quiet path that led to her apartment. It was a small building; a two flat. Eddward liked the way it looked. It looked so peaceful; homely. Eddward and Emily walked up the stairs. Emily paused at her door while she fished out her keys. She paused.

"Eddward?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Would you mind coming in for a minute, I have something to show you." She said, looking up hopefully at him.

"Just for a minute, it is getting late."

"Of course." Emily said opening the door for them. She walked in first instructing Eddward to close the door. She walked down a small dark hallway until she turned on the light. Her apartment was small; almost like a studio apartment. "Wait right here, I'll be right back." Emily said. She walked down the hallway and disappeared. She reappeared moments later holding a small box in her hands. "Here, I got it at a field trip I went on with my history class. They gave everybody one, and I don't want it. I was going to throw it out but I figured you might like it." Emily handed Eddward the box. He opened it, and his eyes went wide.

In the box was a small round silver bullet. To a normal person it would seem like junk, but to him it was a treasure. He held in his hand a .69 Caliber Belgian Bullet. The earliest of the model. They used these in the Civil War. The bullets may seem harmless but if used correctly, they can be dangerous. Eddward has never seen one of these in life only in pictures, and he couldn't believe he was holding one. "Thank you so much Emily." Eddward said looking up at her. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem, I knew you would like it." She said smiling. Edward continued to examine his gift. He was so happy. He had always dreamed of acquiring one, but he could never find one. _This would look so lovely displayed in my classroom. I can talk about it when we move on to the next chapter. _New plans had already stated to flow through Eddward's mind; a mile a minute.

Emily approached Eddward. She was so much shorter than him. She stood in front of Eddward and looked at him. Eddward looked back at her now focusing on her and their situation. Emily was a beautiful girl, and she liked Eddward. She never felt this way towards anyone else. Every time she looked at Eddward her heart would race, and her breath would get caught in her throat. They stood in the hallway, the light of the moon only illuminating the space.

"Emily-" Eddward said but was cut off by her lips. She kissed him. Her kiss was soft at first, but then an urgent need swept through her. She grabbed Eddward's arms and pulled him closer; eliminating the space between them. Her body was warm against his, and it seemed like her body was molded just right to fit his own. Eddward kissed her back. It has been so long since he has felt the touch of a women. His last relationship has been a year ago. A long year of lonesomeness. He couldn't help himself. He pulled her into him. His hands run up through her hair. He leaned down to deepen their kiss. It felt so good. He turned their bodies so she was up against the wall, so he could create better leverage between them. Her hands traveled down across his chest, feeling him. She loped her hands under his shirt to feel him. She loved the way how Eddward's chest felt; cold and smooth. Eddward moaned against her mouth. He moved from her mouth to kiss her neck. He trailed soft kisses down her neck to her collar-bone. Her hands left his chest to his pants. She fumbled with the button before un-zipping his pants. He could feel her down there, and it was enough to drive him insane.

"Kevin." He moaned softly. She stopped. She looked up to met Eddward's eyes. He knew what she was thinking, and their was no way he could escape.

"Who is Kevin?" She asked. Eddward's checks heated up, he was positive she could see his embarrassment. "Who is Kevin Eddward?" She demanded.

"A student in my class." He said defeated. She pushed against Eddward and backed off. She wore a sad look in her eyes.

"You like him don't you." She said.

"No it's not that." Eddward said in a hurry trying to defend himself.

"Then what is it Eddward?" He was speechless. He didn't know what it was. Lately he hasn't been knowing a lot of things. They stood there in silence. Emily patiently waited staring at Eddward. Eddward staring at the floor with nothing to say. "You like this Kevin kid don't you?" Emily finally said after minutes of waiting.

"I don't know." Eddward said.

"Well I think you do."

"Why do you think that?"

"One because I never had a sexual encounter with another guy who moans a guys name instead of mine." She said. "And something like that, you can't simply say it was an accident."

"I know." Eddward said taking in her words.

"So tell me about this Kevin kid. Who is she?"

"What?"

"You heard me I didn't stutter. I think I at least deserve an explanation of who he is." She said, her voice sounding like poison. Eddward nodded his head. Emily turned around and walked towards her kitchen, beckoning Eddward to follow. They walked into her kitchen, it wasn't small but it wasn't big. It had a homely feeling to it. Emily walked over to the stove and put on a pot of water. She then moved to her cabinet and pulled out two coffee cups. They waited in silence as the water boiled. She put two tea bags in the pot and let it simmer. She turned back to Eddward and handed him a cup, she poured them both a cup and sat down across from him. "So spill."

"He's a student in my class." He took a sip of the tea. "He's failing my class so I am tutoring his so he can pass and remain on the football team."

"That's it?"

"No not really." Eddward said and scratched his head. "I've known him for a long time. I actually went to grammar school and some of high school with him. We also grew up in the same cul-de-sac." Eddward took a deep breath.

"Doesn't sound like a teacher student relationship." Emily said drinking her tea.

"Well it's not like were dating or anything. Besides he's my childhood bully. He bullied me and my two best friends all throughout our childhood. Besides he and his teammates bullied me into doing their homework in high school." Eddward said.

"He and his teammates?" Asked Emily.

"Yes he and his teammates would chase me down everyday and force me to do their work 'or else.'" Eddward emphasized.

"Was it Kevin actually doing the bullying?" She asked.

"I don't know." Eddward thought back to his past. His memory was fuzzy. "I don't remember, it was a long time ago. I suppressed the memory. Who would want to remember something like that?" Eddward asked.

"Well it seems to me that he might have or might not have bullied you. Just saying." Emily said holding her hands up in defense, against Eddward's demeaning stair.

"I don't like him." Eddward said. He thought back to his childhood and recounted ever encounter he ever had with Kevin. He remember always getting beat up by him, due to the schemes Eddy had him pull. But he also remembered how he always got the lightest of the beatings. A wedge compared to a couple of black eyes and bruises. He also remembered always making eye contact with Kevin. From the walks to and from school, almost to their projects they had to do together. He couldn't remember if Kevin was apart of the beatings he suffered from the football team and high school, but he was sure he was even if he couldn't remember. "I don't like him..." Eddward said again trailing off; holding his head in his hands.

"I think you do like him. You might not admit it now, but I think you do." She said leaning over patting his head. "Come on don't get all emotional on me now." She said.

"How can you even stand me at this point?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I basically turned you down from sex, and you stand their all calmly like you still like me or something. Normal people would hate me just right about now." He said bluntly.

"Well that's easy. I care about you Eddward. Yes I like you, but I want to be friends with you. I'd rather be friends than nothing at all. Besides you're a cool person, and I see that your confused about this, and I want to help." She smiled. "And hey now I can say that I got turned down by a guy from another guy. Not many people can say that can they?" Eddward laughed at that. He was feeling better, a lot better. Even though he still held a bit of guilt on his conscience, he was happy.

"Thank you." Eddward said. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was ten. He rose to his feet. "I am sorry, but I must go. It's a long way back to the campus." Emily looked at the clock and nodded her head. She walked Eddward to the door. "I'm sorry about tonight Emily. I am so sorry." He said looking at her. She held the door open for him. He stood on her porch looking back at him.

"It's okay don't worry about it." She said.

"It's not like I didn't want to it's just..." He trailed off.

"I understand. The past is the past, and that's where it will stay." She said.

"Right." With that she closed the door and he walked home.

He walked in silence. It was night-time so everyone was in their homes asleep; and did Eddward wish he was one of them. He walked on to the bus stop and waited. He pulled out his phone to check what time it was. _10:29. _He groaned. He knew he would get home late, 11:30 at the latest. He waited on the bus stop under the sullen street light. It was quiet, kind of eerie.

He looked around until something in the words caught his eye. He couldn't really tell what it was due to the darkness. He looked harder, focusing his eyes. He was able to make out the outline of the object in the woods. It had the shape of a human. It was crouched down in the woods behind a bush, like it was trying not to be seen. As he looked closer he was able to tell that it was looking back directly at him. Its face was hidden behind the hood it wore, all you could see was it mouth. As if noticing that it had been discovered it smiled.

The bus stopped in front of Eddward pulling him out of his trance. He shock his head and got onto the bus. He paid his fare, and went to take a seat. Without helping it he looked out of the busses window to where the person was in the woods. There was no one there. _Impossible. I must be seeing things. _Eddward thought to himself. He sat in the middle of the bus, and looked out the window.

When he returned to the campus he walked through the gates by checking in with his ID. He quickly walked over to the path to go home. It was already 11:20. He was exhausted. He checked in with the guard at his gate and continued through the path. The path didn't feel good at night. It had a cold and dark feel to it. Eddward enclosed on himself and quickened his pace. It felt like it would take him years to reach the other side of the path. When he finally did he checked in with guard on the other side.

Before, there were never guards on the path. This is one of the Dean's idea to keep everyone safe. Eddward trotted up the steps to his apartment and unlocked it. He went inside and removed his shoes. As he walked to his room he removed his articles of clothing. By the time he got to his room he was in his boxers. He placed his clothes in the laundry hamper and went into the bathroom. He removed his last article of clothing and stepped into the bath tub. He turned the water on.

He loved the way the water felt against his skin. He turned the nozzle up more to increase the heat of the water. The hot water loosened his tense muscles. He didn't feel right. All of the events that happened today rushed through his mind in seconds. It was to much for him to handle. He sunk to the bottom of his tub and cried. He didn't know why. He just wanted to. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Years ago. He cried and cried. He thought about everything, and came up with the answer he's been desperately trying to hide.

_I'm in love with Kevin. _


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello my lovelies! It has been far to long since I updated this story! I am truly sorry. School has officially started up and I have been everywhere trying to hurry up and graduate; class of 2K13! Any who, I thank you all for staying with me and reading this story! I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows I have received! As always please feel free to follow, favorite, and reviews this story! All reviews are welcomed; positive and negative. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you hope to see happen in the future. If anyone needs to contact me feel free to email me on here or on my tumblr (more preferably my tumblr however I will always respond). My tumblr is anybodihearme . The same as my name on here. I will also be posting updates on my story on my tumblr, along with the latest copy of the story. I hope you guys love reading chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ! XOXO!

With a groan, Eddward rolled up out of his bed and walked to his closet. He pulled out an outfit he already arranged days before for him to wear. He lied the clothes on his bed and stalked off to his bathroom. With a thorough brush of his teeth and washing of his face, he was ready. He walked back to his room and put on his clothes; a simply pair of blue jeans and a turtle neck that hugged his body. He grabbed his messenger bag, put on his shoes, and walked to the door.

It was chilly outside so Eddward put on his coat. Locking the door behind him he walked off towards the Path. Eddward noticed that after the meeting with the Dean, there was more of a heavy presence of security. They were everywhere. Not literally everywhere, but there was one always in sight.

He walked past the guard that was stationed at that end of the path. He nodded to the guard and walked on. The path was beautiful at this time of the year. All of the leaves on the trees started to change color, making the sky look like it was ablaze. Some of the leaves had already fell off of the tree and lettered the ground, making a crunchy noise under Eddward's boots. He hummed to himself. A sympathy he heard at an orchestra once. He tried to distract himself with his humming, but it always failed.

He was exhausted. Physically and mentally. After last night, he didn't know what to think of himself. He believes that he should be ashamed of himself for being attracted to another male, especially Kevin at that. He never had anything against anyone who was homosexual. He just believed that as long as they didn't do anything to him, why should he care what they chose to do. _You can't help who you're attracted to right? _Eddward thought to himself. All he could think about was Kevin. Kevin this. Kevin that. It was driving him insane, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

He looked up to the sky looking for answers. The only answer he got was that it was going to be a cloudy, cold day. He continued walking, listening to nature. The sounds of the birds were calming to him. He loved the way they sung to each other. _Chirp chirp._

Eddward exited the path and headed towards the coffee shop. The employee already had his coffee ready by the time he entered the shop. He paid and left. He loved the way they made his coffee. Not too much sugar, and not too much caffeine. Just right. The campus already booming with students heading and getting ready for their classes. All of them seemed so happy. Smiles plastered their faces. Not a worry. _That's a wonderful feeling isn't it. Not having to worry about anything. _Eddward remembered those days. His days back in the cul-de-sac with his two best friends. Pulling scams all day, having fun. Not a worry. Those were the days, but times has changed now. He was grown, he had a job, and he was doing good for himself.

Eddward finally reached his hall and unlocked the door. The place was dark, as always in the morning. The janitors always turned off all the lights when they were finished cleaning. They didn't even leave the security light on. With all that's going on you would think they would leave the security light on. _That's logic for you. _Eddward felt his way to his officer, and turned on the lights from there. _I'm rarely in my office, come to think of it. _That was truth. Eddward was rarely found in his office. If you ever needed him you could find him at his desk in the front of the hall. He believed that he should always be in a palace where his students can always find him. Most people when they walk into the hall they would be able to see him, but if he was in his office you wasn't. So he choose to always sit out there. Besides he wasn't to found of his office. It was a decent size, but it seemed like he was being secluded from everyone else. He had enough seclusion for one life time.

He walked back out into the hall and set up his computer. He sat there and went over his quiz. Making sense of all the questions that he asked. The test was fairly simple. 20 multiple choice, and one extended response essay. He had faith in his students. he knew that all of his students were able to pass, as long as they've been paying attention in class, and studying.

It was still early in the morning and he wasn't expecting any students until nine. He had nothing to do. All his assignments were graded and entered into grade book. He got up and walked around to kill some time. He decided to pass out his test. He knew exactly how many students were in each of his classes and knew how many test to lay out. He walked up and down the hall arranging the test in a specific order. He knew people loved to look left and right for inspiration, so he decided to skip chairs. No one was able to sit close enough to have the possibility of cheating. Also because there was two versions to the test; but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

He went back down to his desk; still had some time to kill. Not knowing what else to do, he decided to read his book. He didn't have any particular book to read, he just skimmed his history text booked he used for his classes. He already read it five times. But a sixth time couldn't hurt. He skimmed and skimmed and skimmed. He knew every word from the begging of the book to the back. He was deep in thought when he heard the doors to his hall open.

_9:00 A.M._

Begging of class. _Time really does fly when you are learning. _All of his students filed into the hall and took their seats in front of one of the test.

"Good morning." Eddward said, addressing his class. "Today you will be taking a quiz. It consists of 20 multiple choice questions, and one extended response essay. Each question will be worth of five points, and the extended response essay will be worth 100 points; for a total of 200 hundred points. The essay must be written clearly. Neatness counts, as well as grammar. You have the entire class period to take the test. When you are finished you may walk up, hand in your test, and you are welcomed to leave. You may begin." The class nodded and began to work. Eddward sat down at his desk and went through his email. Killing time. He was shocked to receive an email from the Coach.

_How's he doing?_

_-Coach. _

Eddward was pleased with the Coach's concern over Kevin. However, he didn't want to think about Kevin now. His mind was scrambled, and his feelings were hay-wired. But he knew he had to be professional when it came to things like this.

_Dear Coach,_

_Mr. Barr is improving miraculously in my class. His grades are improving, as well as his understanding of the topics we discuss in class. He has a quiz today on the Declaration of Independence, and I am positive that he will do just fine. I know that he will pass with much ease. _

_- Professor Vincent. _

After rereading his email, he sent his reply back to the coach. He skimmed through his lest of emails, and opened his portal. He took attendance and watched his class. All of the students were concentrating hard on their test. The hall was so quiet, you could hear the scribbles of their pencils across their papers.

Eddward's laptop made a pinging noise. Alerting him that a new email has arrived. He wasn't shocked that it was the Coach.

_I am excited to hear that. I know Kevin will do fine too. He has you later in the evening. He was telling me earlier that he has a test in your class today, and he was confident that he would pass. I told him that he would do just fine, and just to concentrate. I even let him skip out on practice this morning to study for your test. He should feel special._

_-Coach _

Eddward chuckled to himself. The coach could be ridiculous sometimes.

_Dear Coach,_

_I am pleased that you excused him from practice this morning to study for his test. However, you didn't have to. After all the tutoring sessions we have had. I am confident that he would pass. No reason why he should be skipping out on his extracurricular activities._

_- Professor Vincent_

Students began to exit the room one by one, handing in their quizzes on their way out. Eddward gladly took the quizzes and piled them on top one another. Once all the students turned in their test and exited the hall he began to grade them. He had nothing else to do, so why not get ahead in the game. The multiple choice was easy. All he had to do was separate the versions of the quizzes, and put them in the machine. He had them answer the multiple choice section of the quiz on a scantron. He then continued to enter his office and enter the correct answers to the questions and feed the machine their scantrons. Getting their results immediately. After he received all the answers on the scantron he went back into the hall and sat to examine them.

The test scores were not bad. They were good. No one scored below a 70% on the multiple choice, which was passing. He was excited that his students were passing, but he wished that some of them could score higher. _Ping. _Eddward looked back to his laptop to view his emails. He knew exactly who the email was from.

_I know. Don't worry he'll make up for the time he misses out on practice. I'll work him extra hard for missing out._

_-Coach_

Eddward shock his head at his laptop screen. The Coach was something else. He turned back to his work, and began to read through the essays. The extended response essay was a simple question: _Describe the purpose, and the meaning of the Declaration of Independence. _Many of the essays answered the question, but some of them beat around the bush. He loved reading his students writing, because it gave him a sense of the way they think. It was like being on a personal level with them. Understanding the way they think and process the information, was a critical thing to him.

Time flew by and by. He was so deep in his grading that he barely heard the door to his hall open. He looked up from the quiz that he had in his hand and saw students entering the class. He looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was time for his last class of the day. Having already passed out the quizzes before hand,, he waited till everyone entered the class and was situated.

His breath caught in his throat as _he _entered the hall. _Kevin Barr. _He wore a simple pair of jeans and the football sweater. He had his book bag on his back, and his signature red baseball cap on his head. Eddward couldn't remember a time when he saw Kevin without his baseball cap on. Kevin looked lean today, a little tired, probably from all the studying he has done. He looked at Eddward, and walked down the aisle to his seat in the front.

As soon as everybody was in the hall, Eddward made his way to the front of the class. He once again explained the directions of the test, and everybody began.

The sound of pencils flying across papers made Eddward's heartbeat fast. He loved being a teacher, and he loved the way some of his students were enthusiastic about learing. As the students took their test, Eddward went ahead and finished grading everyone elses test. He figured. _Why not get ahead in the game while I can? _Since Eddward had already finished grading their scantron, all he had to do was read their essays.

Within thirty minutes Eddward finished grading all the other essays, and even entered them into his grade book. With nothing else to do but wait until everyone finished their test, he read his history book, _again. _One by one, students began to rise from the seats and bring forward their test. Many of them looked confident, while some looked doomed. _Only if some of them would study more often. _Not before to long everyone turned in their test except one student. _Kevin Barr. _

Eddward waited patiently at his desk, awaiting Kevin to finish. With it just being them two in the hall, Eddward had nothing else to do but to watch him. _Is it weird that I am watching him? No, no, not at all. WHO am I kidding. I look ridiculous. _Eddward did everything in his power to look away and to stare at something else. He tried to resume reading his history book, but he knew every word about it by now. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes always reverted back to Kevin.

He was just so _amazing_

Before, Eddward didn't see anything in Kevin, but now it was different. He loved every part of him. He loved the way his red hair lit up his face, especially his green eyes. The freckles that always sat on his cheeks were just so perfect. Kevin was tall, and that was such a turn on for Eddward. The strong muscles that Kevin had were also a plus. Eddward was in love with Kevin, no point in denying it now.

Kevin stood from his seat. With his test in hand he slowly walked over to Eddward with his eyes glued to his test. He looked unsure of himself, but Eddward has confidence in him. They had so many tutoring sessions together that he knows he would do just fine on the test. Kevin stood in front of Eddward's desk, and slowly looked up from his test. Eddward and Kevin locked eyes for a moment, and Kevin handed in his test.

"Thank you Mr. Barr." Eddward said, taking the test. Kevin nodded, and turned to walk out. He got halfway away from his desk, and turned around.

"Um Eddward?" Kevin said.

"Yes Mr. Barr?"

"Is there anyway that you can tell me if I passed the test." Kevin said, trailing off.

"I don't see why not." Eddward said, grabbing all the scantrons off of his desk. "Follow me." He said. Eddward stalked off with Kevin on his heels.

They walked off into Eddward's office where the scantron grading machine was. Kevin was amazed that Eddward had his own office, he just figured that he sat at his desk all day was because he had nowhere to go. Was he wrong. His office wasn't that grad, but it was quiet. Kevin liked quite places because it was capable of secluding him from the world where he needed it the most.

"Nice office you got." Kevin said, breaking the ice.

"Thank you Mr. Barr." Eddward said.

"Kevin." Kevin said noting once again that he would rather prefer Eddward to call him by his first name and not his last.

"Ah yes, yes." Eddward said not paying too much attention. Eddward was standing at the machine typing in what seemed to be the right answers to the test. After a few silent seconds, Eddward lied all the scantrons in the conveyor belt and hit a red button. The machine roared to life and started to suck up the test. It wasn't a loud machine but it made little tick noises here and there, sometimes repeatedly.

"What's that ticking noise it's making?" Kevin asked, leaning over.

"That's the machine making the corrections. For every tick noise you hear, it means someone got an answer wrong." Eddward said bluntly. _I feel sorry for the person who got all those tick marks. _Kevin thought to himself. _I hope it wasn't me._

The machine stopped. Eddward reached over and grabbed the test that came out. He shuffled through the test and stopped at one; _Kevin's. _Kevin's heart stopped. Silence between them, you could hear Kevin's and Eddward's breath.

"85%, not that bad Kevin you passed. You got 17 out of 20 correct, I'm proud of you!" Eddward exclaimed. He smiled showing all of his white teeth.

"Oh my God thank you so much Eddward! Without you I would have never passed! You are my savior!" Kevin yelled. He reached over and grabbed Eddward into a bear hug. Kevin's massive body over took Eddward's. He held on to him tightly. "Thank you." Kevin said, whispering it into Eddward's ski hat. They stood like that for a moment. Kevin didn't realize how close they were until he looked down at Eddward. Their eyes met.

Eddward turned red; embarrassed. He loved the way Kevin felt against his body, how close they were. He loved the way he smelled, they way he act, the way he cared. He loved him. But he was afraid of getting hurt. Every time he loved someone he always got hurt in the long run. _Would it be the same with Kevin? Does Kevin even feel the same way about me? _Eddward thought to himself. They stood there in their warm embrace, making it too much for Eddward to handle, he was losing it. _You'll only know if you try..._

Eddward leaned his face towards Kevin, making their lips brush.


End file.
